Because I love you
by iloveness
Summary: Nick and Jess have had one whole month of happiness and they've never fallen as hard as this but when fate plants a twist in their story, will their love be strong enough or will everything come crashing down? With their friends by their sides and with Schmidt being Schmidt, they make their way through their complicated lives. Credits to the writers of New Girl (Not me) and Fox.
1. Because I love you

**Hey, fellow room friends! So, I learned how to use this site and YAY! I hope you enjoy this. There are many more chapters to come!**

Because I met you.

Nick woke up and opened his eyes slowly. He started to get up but couldn't when he realized there was a weight on his chest. It was Jess. She was cuddled up next to Nick on his bed, with her arm strewn across him and her head lying comfortably on his chest. 'She looks adorable' Nick thought as he laid back down next to his beautiful girlfriend with a stupidly huge smile on his face. Jess seemed to have felt him move as she whispered "Good morning, Mr. Grumpy Turtle Face". She looked up at her boyfriend and felt so lucky to have him so close to her.

"Good morning, beautiful" he said with a grin. "You seem to be in a good mood today" Jess said noticing is ever present smile. "Only because I woke up next to you". "Aww.. How sweet of you to say, Miller. Let me get even with you later" She said with an over exaggerated wink. Nick just laughed and pulled her even closer. They had been dating for 1 month now and they have never been so happy, so in love in their entire life. After an hour of cuddling, small talk and other couple-y stuff, they decided to go have breakfast. Jess got out of bed and searched for something to wear, which happened to be one of Nick's flannel shirts. She slipped it on and Nick growled as he watched it cover a fair amount of sweet, sweet flesh that Nick had been holding on to so tightly during their late night 'activities'.

Jess turned around and walked over to Nick, noticing his eyes turn darker and fill with what looked to be lust and eagerness. Nick grabbed her waist and pulled her directly in front of him. Bringing her between his legs. She put her arms around his neck and leaned down to give him a sweet, gentle kiss, but when Nick tried to deepen it, she pulled away. She shook her finger in front of his face, bent down, giving him a look down his shirt. "You seem awfully twirly this morning, Nick. Let me make it up to you tonight. Alright, sailor?" she said. 'I should really work on my seduction skills' she thought to herself as she released herself from his grip and went to go have breakfast.

She walked into the kitchen only to be greeted by an angry Schmidt. "Good mornin', Schmidt" she said. "Good? Is it really a GOOD morning, Jessica Day? You seem to just assume that everyone here is having a GOOD MORNING just because you are. How much more ignorant could you be?!" Jess just rolled her eyes. "Fine! What's going on with you, Schmidt?" Nick walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Jess. She turned around and they kissed. Schmidt rolled his eyes and scowled at the couple. Jess pulled away, giving Nick one last peck, she turned her attention back to Schmidt. "What is going on with you, Schmidt?" she asked. " Well, how nice of you to ask, Jessica! I'll have you know that I have been kept up all night because of you and a one Nick Miller's activities! Seriously, Nicholas?! Who says 'Squeeze my biscuits' during sex? And you, Jessica. JESSICA DAY! Why?! Just why would you say 'My gumbawbad is soaking wet because of your cookie pooch'. "

Jess' eyes had gone wide at Schmidt's rambling. Her cheeks turning pink. Nick just got irritated. "Schmidty, my man, I gotta ask you. Why did you peek inside. It's not even peeking anymore. You watched her give my cookie pooch some honey for 5 minutes. If I hadn't seen you, you probably would have been there longer!". "YUCK! EW! SCHMIDT! WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Jess practically shrieked. Now it was Schmidt's turn to have his eyes wider than an owl's. "Yeah.. uhhhh… Jessica and Nicholas" He gave a nervous smile. " I did that because… ugh! Because I wanted to see Nick's bizz, you know?". Nick stood up with a turtle face. " Schmidt! I already told you this like a year ago! Never. Going. To. Happen! Why would you want to?! That's stupid! You are a crazy person, Schmidt! So, stop complaining if whatever you just said was true!" Nick said while grabbing Jess' hand and guiding her to his room. "Wow, Jess." Jess and Nick turned around. "What now, Schmidt?" Jess said, irritation apparent in her voice. Schmidt's eyes travelled down her body that was only covered by Nick's shirt. Jess had completely forgotten what she was wearing.

"Jess, you look hot to trot in Nick's shirt. Hey, Nick. Speaking of that, how is she in bed? I always wanted to know. Is she rough, gentle, what? I get very curious. I pictured her to be kind of adventurous." Schmidt winced in pain as Nick smacked his face with his hand. "Schmidt, I'm right here." He got up from the ground "What was that for?!" Nick turtle faced "Never talk about her like that again, Schmidt or I swear to God. I will flush all you chutney down the toilet." Nick threatened. Schmidt backed up with his hands in the air, admitting surrender. Jess shook her head in embarrassment. Nick walked back beside Jess. "I'm going to take a shower, okay?" She looked down "Want to join me?" Nick's face lit up. "Dear God, yes" Nick said before picking her up and taking her to the shower. He put her down in the shower but not before locking the door, ensuring that there will be no interruptions to what's about to happen. He walked into the shower. "Hey"

"Hey"

"Nick… Give it to me"

He complied without any hesitation. He crashed his lips to hers and started to tug at the end of her shirt. They broke the kiss to take of their clothes until they were left in only their underwear. He growled but stopped with a devious smile on his face. Jess pouted. "What, Nick?"

"You said we were going to shower, right? So showering is what we will do."

"Um, Nick, I have other things in mind. More fun things, if you know what I mean"

"No, Jess! Strictly no monkey business in this here area"

Jess sighed in defeat. "Fine. Your loss." He grinned.

She turned on the water and took off her underwear, leaving her naked from head to toe. Nick turned around and removed his as well. He turned around only to be greeted by a very naked Jess. He eyed her up and down. "See something you like, Miller?" She said. Not missing his earlier glance. "Definitely, Day." They finished their shower, both going through hell trying to control themselves. They went into their bedroom and changed. "Well, that wasn't what I expected when I invited you in" She said. A hint of disappointment in her voice. "Later" he said. "Are you coming to the bar later?" He asked "No. I have some stuff to do at work" She said while smiling. She gave him one last kiss and headed out the door. He didn't know she was coming by the bar to surprise him with a gift later. She bought them tickets to see Chicago Bulls' next game. She knew he loved them. They were his favourite team. She was also planning on admitting she loved him after. Jess spent the whole day pondering on thoughts like " What if he doesn't love me back" and other stuff like that. She decided that's for her future self to find out.

Night came and she pulled over, oblivious to the fact that what she was about to see might change everything.

She walked into the bar in a cute little red dress and 3 inch heels. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a girl reach up and kiss Nick. She didn't know what to do. She dropped everything she was holding and screamed. Nick pulled away and was met by a very hurt and scared looking Jess. "Oh my God, no! Jess!" He ran to her but she ran away. She ran with constant tears streaming down her face. She slowed down when she was out of breath then dropped to the floor and cried her eyes out. Seconds later, she heard her name being called. "JESS! JESS! DEAR GOD, JESS! IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!" She didn't look up. She couldn't process what she just saw. She never thought anyone could hurt as much as she did. She never thought he would be capable of doing that to her. He crouched beside her. He put his hand on her back but she shrugged him off. "Jess. Oh my God. You have to believe me. She is nothing. Nothing, Jess. " Jess stood up. Tears still running down her face. " Oh, really?!" She scoffed. "If kissing someone is nothing to you then excuse me!" Nick grabbed her shoulders but she swatted him away. "Jess, please! I've been trying to tell her that I'm not interested but she wouldn't listen. So I told her I'm leaving to go see you but she got up and kissed me. I'm so sorry, Jess. I don't know how many more times I could tell you this. Please believe me! I'm sorry" Nick said. Basically begging her. It was true what he said, though.

*_flashback_

"_Nick!" His boss was calling him again. He sighed and walked over to where his boss was. "Hey, Nick! Meet Michelle. She's the new bartender here. You'll be working with her. I need you to show her around." He said. "Sure" Nick said half- heartedly. It was hell. The whole time she was trying to flirt with him. He just ignored her. After the tour she said "Hey. Thanks for showing me around. I was wondering if maybe we can hang out sometime?" Nick shook his head. "Look, Michelle. I'm sorry if I said something to make you think I'm interested, but I'm not. I have a girlfriend." He said. "Oh okay" She gave him a tight smile. She wasn't giving up just yet, she thought. She spent the next day just flirting with him and after being shot down like 3 times already , she called it a night. The next day, she decided that maybe if he knew what he was missing out on, he would change his mind._

_He was just about to go, so he said his goodbye's. "Bye, Michelle" He said. She made a decision and kissed him. He pulled away and she pouted. They both jumped when they heard a scream. Nick looked at where it came from and realized where it came from. His heart dropped. "This is not happening. JESS!" and he tried to reach her._

_*End flashback_

Her face softened at his words. She placed her hand under his chin and picked him up. He could see all the hurt he had caused her in her eyes. She hasn't stop crying. "Why should I believe you, Nick?"

"Because, Jess… Because."

"Still not talking, ey? I guess that's that then. Good bye, Nick" She said and just as she was about to walk away, Nick had a quick thought. She deserves more than this. I may get hurt but she deserves to know how I feel. He grabbed her elbow and turned her around. Before he could list all the reasons why this could end badly, he spoke. "Because I love you, Jess! Damn it! Please, Jess. I don't know how to live without you. I love you too much, Jess. Please." He said. His own tears streaming freely down his face. Jess stood there. Shock plastered on her face. She gave a gentle smile, sighed and said "Nick, I love you too, but I need time to process this, okay? I love you so much" She kissed him and he didn't know how to react to this kiss. It felt like a good bye kiss. No. It couldn't be. "Wait. Jess. Is this goodbye?" He said. Pure sadness took over every part of him. She took his hand in hers and hugged him tight. "Nick, I'll come back. I promise. I just need to think, okay? It's not over. I love you. I'll be going away for tonight but I'll be back tomorrow" She kissed him again and walked away. He couldn't help but feel like something is off about this goodbye. Despite her reassurances, he still felt like his heart dropped to the ground. But he would wait. He would wait for her. He would wait because he loved her. So, he walked home with tears still streaming on his face.

**A/N- Hope you continue your support and don't forget to check out the continuation "Bringing it back together" in the next update! Rate, follow or favorite if you enjoyed. Watch out for updates and keep being awesome.**


	2. Bringing it back together

**IMPORTANT- Hey, guys! So, I figured out how to use this site and here it is! The holy grail! Just kidding! Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy!**

Jess walked away with her thoughts scrambled. Memories of walking in on Spencer flooding her brain. _No. I will not let stupid Spencer ruin what wonderful things I have with Nick. This time is different. I love him. But I'm always the one that loves more. What if the Spencer phenomenon decides to make a reappearance again? Ugh… Still, listen to me, Jess! He will not hurt you on purpose. Plus, you are head over heels for him if we're being honest. _

She was so lost in her thoughts that her body was basically on auto-pilot while walking over to Cece's apartment. She waited for the elevator to arrive. She looked at her reflection on the shiny silver doors of the elevator. _I look like a mess._ She thought. Her mascara was all over the place. It even got on her dress somehow. Her once fixed hair looked like she hadn't combed it in days. Her face was pale as well. _When I talk to Nick about this, I can't look like a homeless mental person_.. Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud ding of the elevator. She stepped inside and clicked the floor of Cece's place. She walked to her best friends apartment and knocked. "Coming!" She heard Cece yell through the apartment. Within seconds after the door hug, Jess was enveloped in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Oh, Jess! What happened?" Jess could hear the concern in her voice. "Cece, I saw someone kiss Nick." Jess said with pure sadness laced in her voice. "Oh my God, Jess. Where is he?! I am about to crazy murder him! Seriously?! I warned them about this the minute I met them. If he doesn't take it seriou." Jess interrupted her friends ramblings. "It's not that. It's not his fault really. She's been hitting on him for the past few days. Yes, I'm pretty pissed he didn't tell me, but there's more.." Cece looked at her with curiosity and anger at Nick plastered on her face. Cece gestured for her to go on. "He chased after me, Cece.. Because I ran after what I saw and he ran after me! He told me what really happened, so I go, why should I believe you and he's all, because and then I'm all, still not talking ey? And stuff and then he says he loves me and then I say I love him too but then I leave and I'm so confused. HELP." Cece shushes her and sits her on the couch. "Jess, take a deep breath. First of all, how were you able to say all of that in one breath? Are you like super human or something. Hmm. Maybe we should see if you can make it…" Cece see's the look on Jess' face that says 'Are you serious?' and stops. "Okay, Jess.. Then why did you run?" Jess takes a deep breath. "Because, Cece. What was I supposed to do? My mind is all messy and I'm scared. What if Spencer happens again?!"

"Okay, Jess. I need you to STOP right there. Jess, Nick is head over heels crazy in love with you. Spencer's an asshole. Nick would never do anything to hurt you. At least not on purpose. His feet are always pointing towards you and that will never change. There's no way he can do whatever the hell Spencer did. Jess, this is end-game for you. I know that because I know you. You and him. There's no way of describing how awesome of a couple you two make. Don't let love slip through your hands. Don't make the same mistakes I made." Jess could hear the crack in her voice in the last few sentences. She feels bad that her and Schmidt broke up. They were good for eachother. But Jess couldn't agree more with her. "Cece, thank you. I love you! I have to go fix things up now.. What a mess we are." Cece knew exactly what she was talking about so she let her leave. "Okay, but Jess? Take my advice and don't mess this up" Jess and her exchanged smiles and she left. She took a cab home seeing as walking home would most probably kill her at this time of night. She got off the cab and made her way to the loft. Nick heard the familiar rattle of keys and his eyes almost popped out of his eyes. Michelle had come over to apologize. "Oh my God! This CANNOT be happening right now!"

Jess opened the door to find Nick and Michelle sitting on the couch. Jess' heart dropped. "What the HELL is going on here, huh?!" Nick jumped up and so did Michelle. "Jess… calm down. Michelle came over to apologize." Nick felt like he was walking on egg shells when considering what he was supposed to say. "Michelle? Huh… Isn't it a HUGE coincidence that 'Michelle'" She said the name like it tasted like crap in her mouth. Because it did! That name threatened to ruin both relationships that she valued. "Michelle, not to be rude, but I never want to see your face near my boyfriend's face ever again. We clear here, angel face? Because if I don't want to go to jail for torture and murder." Jess gave her a devious smile that meant she was minutes from losing it. "Ummm… Nick, sorry and bye. Jess…." Then she ran off. Jess didn't know what got into her when she spoke like that but it felt great.

"Jess, I love you so much" Nick said walking over to her but she stepped back. "You love me? Why?" Jess said. It was her turn to walk towards him until they were only centimeters apart but he didn't step back. He didn't know what to say but knew he should say something. He mustered up some courage and said it. "It beats the crap out of me, Jess….. But I do. I don't even know if I deserve you, Jess. The past couple a' years you've been here, have been the best years of my life and now, I don't know how to live without you. You are my life now, Jess and without you, it won't be worth living." Jess was in utter shock. She didn't expect that. She was in total love with this man now. "Nick, I love you. You're my turtle. You're the only man I love and I love you more than anything. Don't you ever say that you aren't enough for me. You are the best friend, the best boyfriend and the best turtle-faced, grumpy, hot bartender for me. Okay?" He grinned at the way she put things but he was so happy. He pulled her up and kissed her. The kiss was a promise. A promise of love. It had the unsaid emotions. They stayed like that. Not caring of they left the door open or that someone could walk in one them. Jess' mind says _He loves me. He would be my downfall. He would be the end of me. He's my everything. _Nick's thoughts say, _She loves me. This is it for me. She would be my everything. She IS my everything._ With that in mind, he brought her to his room to continue this act of passion and romance. More likely, this act of love.

**A/N- Like the story? I'm so excited for the next episode. I may die! Haha! Rate,like,review and all that other good stuff. Will update soon! **


	3. Summer madness!

**A/N- Hello again! If you're reading this, I'd like to give a big thank you to everyone who supported this story! Thank you so much! Anyways, here we are with the 3****rd**** chapter. I'm planning on making things a bit lighter after this chapter. Tell me what you think! Bye. (Add those little yellow men. With the smiley faces) ^_^**

**Summer madness**

Nick picked her up and headed for his room. He's indescribably happy that they were able to fix this. He was in no way prepared to lose her. He opened his bedroom whilst carrying her petite body. He set her down on the bed and they he leaned in so that they were close enough to breathe each other in. He pulled her dress up as she pulled his shirt. They were almost about to get to the good part when. "NICK!" They heard Winston's voice calling for him. Nick let out a frustrated sigh. "Wait here" Jess nodded with a frown and sat down on his bed. Nick headed out the door. He heard Jess giggle and turned around. "What?" He asked. "You're going to talk to Winston in your boxers alone? Don't you think he'll be a little weirded out?" She asked with a grin apparent on her face. His eyes widened and then he let out a huff and grabbed his shirt. "Happy?" Jess chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Grumpy head. I am!" She smiled. He couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face. He turned around and left. He was so tempted to just lock the door and continue his journey around Jess' body but he knew she would decline and tell him to check on Winston. He stopped walking when he looked up to find Winston sobbing on the couch. He was full-on turtle face right now. "Winston? What the hell?" Winston turned around with blood-shot eyes and a tear stained face. "I would tell you, man, but even I haven't processed this." Winston said. Clear despair in his voice. "C'mon man. Tell me." Nick said. "Well, remember Daisy? Yeah, I went over there today to tell her I loved her but I walked in on her and some other guy." Winston sobbed into a pillow once again. Nick looked shocked. What was he supposed to say? His best friend had fallen for someone only to have his heart crushed. He didn't know what to do. "Wow, man. She cheated on you." Winston looked at him weirdly. Yup, definitely wrong. Damn it. "I think I know that, Nick."

Nick sat down next to his friend of more than 20 years. "Look, man. I'm not good at these things but this is all I have to give. If she cheats on you, then she isn't worth your time. Don't waste your life on her. Don't make the same mistake I did with Caroline." Winston looked up at Nick. "Wow, dude. That was deep." Nick gave that killer half smile. "I know. I don't like it. It makes me feel like I'm obliged to give good advice, which is definitely not the case." He said. "And… He's back." Their discussion was interrupted by a loud opening of the loft door and the exit of Jess from the room. "Ladies, gentlemen and Nick." Schmidt said loudly. "Hey! I can be a gentleman… sometimes." Everyone laughed. "Nick, as much as I love you, you are not capable of being a gentleman. Except maybe in bed, but other than that, no." Everyone looked at Jess with a disgusted look on their faces. "Too much information, Jess. Way too much."

Winston said, snapping out of his agony. For now at least. "Jess, why? Why would you say that and in front of our best friends, of all people. We live with them, c'mon Jess!" Nick said with even more turtle face than he started out with. Jess looked up at all of them and gave them an uncomfortable but apologizing look. She started to fidget in nervousness. Of course, it didn't go unnoticed by Nick. He stood up and sat next to Jess and put an arm around her. Jess looked at him with happy eyes and he gave a smile to comfort her a little bit more. "What is it that you were saying Schmidt?" Nick said, trying to change the topic. Schmidt's eyes lit up. "Guys, I went to have lunch with my Indian Goddess today." Everyone looked away, suddenly uninterested. "And?" Jess said. "Well, Jess. If you must know, I proposed…" Everyone's interest came back and they all looked at him shocked. "WHAT?! WHY?!" The three said in chorus. "GUYS! Heathens! You didn't let me finish my supposedly glorious announcement. Seriously? How many times do I have to be interrupted? I remember once when one of my classmates was picking up his books and I interrupted, he hit me square in the face." Being the Schmidt that he is, he found the memory to be funny and grinned "Speaking of, do you guys have any extra orange chu-tuh-ney?" Everyone just looked at him with faces that say 'Really?' He stopped. "Schmidt. How the hell do you get from being punched in the face to chutney?" Jess stood abruptly.

"Schmidt! Just tell us what happened" She pleaded. "Very well. I proposed we become a real couple and she said yes." He said with the biggest grin ever. "So, my friends, we will be having a party tonight to celebrate my new found Indian love." Everyone looked at him disapprovingly. "Really, Schmidt? A party?" Nick said. "Yes, Nick. Do you want me to have to spell it out for you?" He asked. "So, you're telling me that you are going to have a party to celebrate whatever it is that you have now as if it's some kind of medal that everyone should know about? Just….. Why?" Nick finished. Schmidt didn't even understand them a little.

"Yes, okay? Now, if you lower level humans could leave me alone now to plan my party, that would be well appreciated." He picked up his laptop. Everyone stood up and went back to their rooms. Nick and Jess went to Nick's room. As soon as the door closed, Nick smiled at Jess and started to unbuckle his pants excitedly. "Nick, no!" Jess said with wide eyes. "Awww… C'mon, Jess! Why not?! I got my groove on and I would be happy to get yours back on too." Jess pursed her lips and slouched on the bed.

Nick noticed her attitude and walked over. Being very careful, he sat down next to her and put his hand on her back. "What's wrong, Jess?" Nick tried to pull her chin up, but she wouldn't budge, so instead he just moved his other hand and held her hand in his. "It's nothing. It's probably nothing. Never mind me, Nick." She looked up at him with sad eyes. Red alert. _This can either earn you boyfriend points or make you lose all of em'. Better play this right, man. Let's do this! _Nick thought. He took a deep breath. "I will never not mind you, Jess. Just look at you. My beautiful, sexy, smart, cute, lovable girlfriend. Now, tell me what's really wrong." Nick said softly. _So far so good, Miller. Keep goin'!_ "Nick…" He looked into her eyes and found hesitance and sadness. "I need more tampons." His eyes bulged out of his head in amusement and shock. "Really, Jess?! I thought it was something serious!" He said. "It is serious, Nick! Do you want your beautiful, sexy, smart, cute and lovable girlfriend walking around with a red stain on her behind?! Nope, didn't think so!" She half teased, half stated. They both started laughing uncontrollably at how weird this has all gotten.

"Hey, Nick? What do you think of our future?"

_There it is. It's now or never. _ Jess thought. She looked up at him to find panic. Pure panic. His eyes once again made an appearance outside his head. He stood up and without thinking, moon-walked away. He wasn't even in control of his body anymore. He was basically on auto-pilot. He could hear Jess' voice fade as he slammed the loft door closed. Jess didn't know anymore. She had asked him what he thinks of what will happen with their relationship and he ran away. _Perfect. Just perfect. _Jess thought. She collapsed on the bed and cried her eyes out. _The world sure loves me!_ She thought.

**A/N- Hey, guys! Have you seen the episode Mars Landing and Dance yet?! Heart-breaking. So excited for the finale. Anyways, sorry for taking so long (Again) for this. I had a vacation with no internet. I know, I know, it's sucky when there's no internet. I hope you guys enjoyed and watch out for the next update. Peace out!**


	4. How to be mature maybe not

**A/N- Hey, guys. After this chapter, everything will be happy and sunshine and rainbows! But, there may be a few kinks in the road every now and then. Enjoy!**

How to be mature… Maybe not.

Nick didn't even know why he does this. He just guesses that running away is something that will permanently run in his blood. He didn't notice he'd moon walked all the way out the loft. He knew he should go back and be mature and talk about this but Nick Miller isn't exactly known for his ability to speak his thoughts and feelings. So, naturally, it's time to drink out of his mind. Because that's what mature people do. He made his way over to the bar and propped himself up on a stool. Next thing he knew was bottle after bottle until he was too drunk to even stand.

He woke up the next morning and his head was pounding. He noticed the unfamiliar surroundings and his expression returned to full regret and panic when he noticed the figure beside him. The figure was feminine and was absolutely…. Not Jess. "Oh crap crap crap crap crap. What the hell did I do?! Did I cheat on Jess for real?! I don't know! I can't remember anything. Oh dear God. Nick Miller, what did you do?!" He was talking to himself. His heart was pounding probably a million beats per minute. He doesn't remember anything.

He slowly shook the woman beside him and she woke up slowly. Michelle. Out of all people. God damn, Nick Miller. You are just brilliant. "Michelle, this is going to sound really straight forward but did we have…." He trailed of with an urgency in his voice. She groaned. "Nick, no, of course not. You were really drunk and you couldn't drive so I offered to drive you home. I didn't know where you live and you were passed out so I just let you sleep here." She explained. "Oh thank God." He said with a relieved sigh. Jess. He had to fix things with Jess. He stood abruptly and his hang over hit him like a ton of bricks. Despite his dizziness, he took his keys and headed for the door, mumbling a thanks and bye on the way out. He was driving pretty fast but he couldn't get close enough to the loft. Once he reached it, he opened the door and immediately started looking for Jess.

"Jess?! Hey, Jess , are you here?" He shouted. He heard the door of her room crack open. He turned around. "Oh Jess" He was almost instantly washed over with guilt at the sight of her. Her face was pale with mascara streaks working down her eyes. Her face was tear stained and she had blood shot eyes from all the crying. The knowledge that he was the cause of this practically tore him in half. He walked over to her to hug her but she walked past him and into the kitchen. "Jess, I'm so sorry.." He started but he was cut off by Jess. "Where the hell did you go?! You just left me here to die more. What? Do you think by saying sorry, I'll greet you with open arms again?! You have no idea what the hell you put me through last night!" She shouted. Her chest was heaving and fresh tears started to leak out. "Jess, I was at the bar. I got drunk. I know it's stupid. I'm stupid for leaving you here." He said.

"Oh okay. So, you slept at the bar. Perfect! If you call Michelle's house a frickin bar, then excuse me for the misunderstanding." He stood there. His heart was practically being ripped out of his chest. "Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you that I drove around for 3 hours looking for you till' I finally stopped at the bar. Only to be greeted by the wonderful news that you took off with your little friend there." He was even more shocked. "Jess, you have to believe me. Nothing happened. All I did was sleep with her. Wait, no." He was cut off by Jess' screaming.

"WHAT?! You cheated on me for real now! Well, isn't that just perfect!" She said. She was sure that people could hear her from the other side of the world but she didn't care. Her heart was broken into a million pieces. "Jess, that came out wrong. I meant slept sleep, not slept slept. I wouldn't do that, Jess. I love you." He said. Begging her to trust him. "Okay, Nick. So, I ask you what you think will become of us, implying if you want to get married or have kids, you ran away from me because you love me and you wouldn't cheat on me. I'm sorry, I must have misread that." She said. "Jess, I panicked. I'm sorry. It's just, I put myself out there once. I gave my all to Caroline and she took my heart, chewed it up and spit it out. Part of me is still probably scared that that would happen again." Jess' face got softer. "Do you really think I would do that, Nick?" She put her hand on his cheek and caressed it with her thumb.

"I wouldn't do that, Nick. I love you. I'm also sorry if you think I don't trust you, it's just, you know what happened with Spencer, right? I guess part of me will always be paranoid. But, I trust you. I trust you because everything is different with you. You complete me, Nick. I love you so much. It hurts me to think that I could ever lose you." She said. He could hear the sadness in her voice. His mind processed the last sentence and he got annoyed. "Lose me, Jess? You're afraid that you are going to lose me to someone else?" She looked up at him. He just laughed. "Jess, don't ever think that. You are my best friend and you're also the person I love and if you think that I'm going to give you up for anything, then woman, you are nuts." He said with a smile. She let out a chuckle. "I love you, Nick." She said and pulled him in for kiss. She could feel him smile against her lips and she giggled against his.

"Hey, Nick. May I ask you again? What do you think of our future?" Nick smiled again. He was smiling a whole lot now. He was sure that Jess was rubbing off on him. At least just a little. "I see you, wearing a white gown approaching me and we both say I do and we live in love forever." He said simply. "That is so cheesy, Nick, but I like it. Let's stick to that plan, okay?"

Schmidt walked out of his room. "You look like a bunch of love-sick puppies. It's disgusting." He said in disgust. "Yeah, says the one who's throwing a party to celebrate getting a new girlfriend." Jess answered. "Haha.. Very funny." Schmidt replied with sarcasm in his voice. "Listen, Jess. I'm going to run some errands. I'll pick you up at around 7:30, okay? She nodded in agreement and stood up to peck him on the lips. "Love ya!" Nick said with his usual Chicago accent. "Love you too, teddy bear." Jess replied. "Never call me that again." She chuckled and headed for her room with a huge smile plastered on her face.

They both got ready for one of the most ridiculous parties ever.

**A/N- Hello again! So, I wanted to say thank you again for all the support. Who else is excited for the finale?! Anyways, watch out for any updates! Bye! XOXO**


	5. Let's panic moon walk together!

**A/N- Hello, again! So here it is. The beginning of the more lighter chapters. So, I recently watched the finale and I'm heart broken (I'm not going to be specific about anything to not spoil.) about some of the events there. Anywho, here we are. Enjoy!**

Let's panic moon walk together

Little did Jess know, by errands he meant go find Tran. He walked over to the park and spotted Tran sitting on his usual spot on the bench. He made his way there and sat down. "Hey, Tran, my man! I need some advice." Tran looked at him with that never ending tiny smile of his. "Listen, I panicked yesterday and ran from Jess, then I woke up In some other woman's bed" He looked at Tran. "Yeah, I know it's stupid, Tran, but in my defence, I was drunk as hell." He stopped again to glance at him. "Yeah, so anyways, I got home this morning, we had a fight, we made up, we kissed, we said goodbye. I don't know what my next move should be. What do I do tonight? Do I just pretend it didn't happen? What?" he asked. "Tran! Yes, I want the nasty but I have more important things to do." Tran just stared at him and raised his eyebrows.

"So, you're saying that because it's in the past, I should just move on and be happy? That's brilliant! Thanks, Tran! You're always there when I need ya'!" He got up and patted him on the back then left. He headed for the mall to buy some gifts for Jess. _God. Why do people enjoy this? I just want to see some flowers, not a whole museum of clothes._ He thought to himself as he searched for the flower shop. When he reached it, another problem popped up. _What flower?! How is this so hard? I do remember her telling me last year that she loves white roses. I'll go with that._ He made his way over and spotted the white roses. _Aha!_ He walked over and got a bouquet of them. He bouquet was beautiful. It was a mix of mostly white roses, some red ones and tiny flowers that he didn't know.

He brought it to the cashier but noticed the price tag. _What?! $7.50 for flowers?! That's more expensive than my perfume. Hell, it's more expensive than what I had for breakfast. Well, there goes my money. Jess better like this or I'll eat them and die. They must have some use. God, I can't believe I'm getting flowers for Jess. If someone had told me 2 years ago that I would be in love with her this much, I would have gone into full denial mode. Then again, maybe not. I did have feelings for her the moment she stepped in 4D._ His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the cashier's hand waving in front of him.

"Sir! Sir? That would be $7.50, please." She said. He snapped out of his thoughts and gave a smile then paid for the flowers. "Thanks." He mumbled before walking out. By the time he got home it was already 7:00 PM and Jess was still getting ready. "Jess?" he shouted whilst opening the loft door. "Just wait a bit, Nick. I'm finishing myself off." He heard her voice ring through the apartment and was followed by a loud laugh at the double meaning of her last words. "You're finishing yourself off, Jess? I'd love to watch that!" He replied with a smirk on his face. Meanwhile in Jess' room, she's just putting on her make up for the party. While Nick was gone, she had gone out shopping with Cece. Both discussing their love lives and laughing at how dumb boys could be sometimes.

"Jess, hurry up please. We don't wanna be late. Schmidt will kill us, more specifically me." He said, rather annoyed. He immediately stood up when he heard Jess' door open. He saw her walk towards him on the couch and stopped to give a little twirl. His mouth literally dropped open at the magnificent sight gracefully placed in front of his eyes. Yup, he was one lucky, luck bastard. He thought to himself. Whatever he had done in a previous life to deserve her, or to be so lucky to at least see her, he didn't know but he would be forever grateful.

She was wearing a body tight black dress that hugged her in all the right spots. It softened at the and turns into a soft skirt that flows gracefully. It fit her perfectly. It was a wonderful sight. She never failed to be a wonderful sight, it just came naturally to her. Whether she was in her PJ's, yelling at him, crying (Although he hated seeing her cry.) anything she does, she is still the best thing to him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Jess' fingers snapping in front of him. "Nick? Hello? Do I look okay? Do you not like it? I knew it. I look horrible. I should just change." She said while turning around with a glint of sadness in her eyes. Nope. Not for another second was she going to think that. He thought while gently grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him until she was flush against his body. She looked up at him with her mouth open. "Jess, you don't look okay." She looked at him as if he had just kicked her cat. God damn it all. Wrong again, Miller. Perfect. "Jess, you are definitely NOT okay. You are perfect. Magnificent. Spectacular and utterly beautiful." She blushed hard at his words but was yet to say anything.

"How sweet of you, Nicholas. Now, you surprise me with your scruffiness. Go!" She said kissing him quickly then pushing him towards his room. He had totally forgotten to change. He headed quickly to his room and headed for his closet. He had hidden his own suit there for months. _Dress to impress Jess. Let's rock this, Miller. _He moved to put on the suit and tie. When he was done, he walked in front of the mirror and eyed himself up and down. _Not bad._ He said with a nod and a slight turtle face. He walked back out and now it was Jess' turn to mouth drop. _Is he trying to kill me right now? Damn. _She thought whilst biting her lip. "Nicholas, you are hot." She said while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Smoking hot?" He replied with a teasing and knowing voice. "Definitely" She replied and reached up to kiss him. The kiss was deep and slow. When they finally pulled apart, she smiled up at him. "Let's get going then, Pepperwood." She said in one of her voices. "That we will do, Night." He replied in his Pepperwood voice. They headed to the destination of the party and walked in the doors. The place was huge. There was loud music, dancers, a bar, people everywhere and the theme of the party? "IndiJew danger." Nick turtle faced at the theme and shook his head in disapproval.

About two hours later, their friends had gathered around them and they all started chatting about everything. It wasn't until they had brought up Nick and Jess' relationship that they both paid attention. "Hey, Jess, are you guys gonna get married any time soon?" Sadie asked. Unaware that Nick and Jess had yet to REALLY discuss it and aren't comfortable talking about it with other people yet. Then their other friends started asking them about kids, marriage, weddings, proposals and they were cut short by Jess suddenly standing up with wide eyes. She didn't know what was happening. They were all left stunned by what she did.

Jess had her eyes closed whilst moon walking in a medium speed away. Disappearing into the crowd. Nick stood up and said "Yeah, I'm just going to" He didn't even finish his sentence when he started moon walking himself in Jess' direction. He stopped when he reached the bar and saw her sitting on one of the stools. "Hey, Jessica. I see I'm finally rubbing off on you." He says, hopping up on the seat next to her. He laughed a bit and she smiled up at him. "I guess I am." She said. Just then a guy walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, beautiful, can I buy you a drink?" The man asked her. He looked like a jerk. "She's with me, pal. Beat it before I beat you." Nick said through gritted teeth. The man backed away with his hands in the air, admitting surrender. Jess laughed seductively at Nick. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous, Nicholas." Jess said in a low, husky voice. She reached up and ran her finger up and down his chest. "Well, maybe I am, Jessica." Nick replied in an equally seductive voice. He reached up and took her hand in his. He pulled her to the dance floor. "My, my! Nicholas! And there I was thinking you would never dance again." She said teasingly. "What can I say? I come across a pretty girl like you, who am I to turn down the chance?" She blushed again. Just then, the song turned into a slow song. A song they both knew. A song that they will never forget. _We've got a groovy kind of love_ started to play and they both looked at each other goofily with the same looks on their faces.

She placed her hands and twined them at the back of his neck and laid her head on his chest. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her even closer to him. No words were spoken. They just swayed slowly to the song that had started it all. When the song ended, they both locked eyes and smiled. He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed it slowly with his thumb. He leaned down and kissed her. That kiss told her everything that was in his mind and it also told him everything that was in hers. They pulled apart and Jess smiled at him again. "I love you." She said truthfully. "I love you, too, Jessica." He replied in a deep voice. "I love you, Nicholas." She repeated and looked him in the eyes. "You said that already." He replied, giving a little chuckle.

"I know. It's just because I meant it, Nick. I love you. I adore you." She said. That just made him blush. He leaned down again to kiss her deeply. "Nick, never leave me, okay?" She pleaded him. "Never. I love you. I adore you." He repeated her words. Little did she know, if she answered his planned question correctly in just a few months, she would never have to worry about that again. Ever.

**A/N- So, I hope it didn't take that long for this! Thanks again for all the support. I'm truly touched by all of it. Watch out for updates! See you in the next chapter. QUESTION! Should I put an M rated scene in or not? Some people recommended it and I'm not sure. Suggestions. Bye now!**


	6. Keep it in your pants

**A/N- Hello! So, in this chapter, they do the nasty. RATING-It is rated M. If you are not into that kind of rating, you can skip this chapter ****J**** Enjoy!**

Keep it in your pants.

"Jessica! What did you do?! Did you seriously just leave my hand woven kimono in the laundry hanger?! How dare you? You obviously have zero respect for the ancient samurai brought honor to this type of clothing!" Jess rolled her eyes at Schmidt's usual idiotic rambling. "Whatever, Schmidt." Jess replied with a groan.

Nick on the other hand was sound asleep in her room. That was until he noticed the loss of warmth beside him. He sighed and opened one eye but immediately closed it when the brightness of the sun hit him. _How does she not blinded every morning? Better question. Why is she not beside me?_ He thought. He swung his feet down and stood up. He grabbed his clothes, put them on and left to hunt for his girlfriend.

He spotted her in the kitchen, cooking what seemed like pancakes. She was apparently in a bad mood. He guesses it had something to do with Schmidt, since he heard him talking or rather complaining about something earlier while he was putting on his clothes. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on the slope of her neck. "Jessica." He said in a low voice. "Nicholas." She replied with a huge smile replacing the frown she had on just a few seconds ago. "Nick, keep It in your pants, will you? This kitchen is a communal area where people eat, not a cave where you two sex rabbits can share your night time activities in." Schmidt interrupted them. "Jar" Nick and Jess said simultaneously.

"Hey, Nick. I'm going out with Cece in a while, okay?" She stated and looked at Nick. "Sure, Jess." He replied with a smile. She finished cooking the pancakes and placed them on a plate. They both sat on their seats and proceeded to fill their plates. Nick was stopped by Jess' hands on his and she said "No! You don't get to eat these pancakes, Nicholas." She said while standing up and heading for the kitchen counter. "Why not?! I'm starving. You kept me up all night with your antics, you should at least offer me breakfast." He said with a grin and a half teasing, half serious voice. "That I will" She replied. She walked back with another plate and with another batch of pancakes on them. "Here you go." She said and kissed him on the cheek. She handed him the plate and then smiled widely. She had made another set of pancakes that were heart shaped and had their names engraved in it. He examined the pancakes and looked at her with red cheeks and a huge smile.

"You are so awesome, Jess." He said and pulled her in to kiss her sweetly. They finished their breakfast and Jess headed to the shower. Nick went out to buy some stuff at the store. Meanwhile, Jess was at Victoria's secret with Cece, shopping for sexy lingerie for her and Nick to enjoy later that night. Jess came across a cute but sexy number. The bra was black with ruffles on the side. There was a ribbon in the middle and it was perfect for her. The underwear was almost the same, but it had a thin layer of stockings attached to it. They bought it and Cece drove Jess home.

"Okay, Jess. I know you have it in you. Show him who he belongs to and make sure you put on that lotion that makes you taste like a strawberry. You go, girl." Cece finished her pep talk and gently nudged her out of the car. Jess took a deep breath and opened the car door then left. She arrived at the loft and headed straight for her room.

She put the lingerie on and then applied the body cream thing. "Okay, Jess. You can do this." She looked herself up and down in the mirror. She noticed how the little garments failed to cover a lot. She noticed her cleavage boost up a lot. "You gotta make it good for him tonight, Jessica. Let's do this." She made sure that Schmidt and Winston didn't break their promise to stay away and then ran across the hall and into Nick's. She turned the lights off and laid on his bed in the sexiest position she could muster up. As if on cue, she heard the loft door open.

Nick opened the door to the room. His room was pretty dark and he was sure he left his lamp on. He dropped his bags and turned on the light switch. Oblivious of Jess, he turned to his bed and his jaw dropped open. _Oh dear God. _He thought and then his whole mind went blank when she stood up and made her way to him. Her chest was just barely brushing against his and he was almost drooling. "Nicholas, what took you so long? I've been waiting for you." She said in a very seductive voice. Her finger was running up and down his chest and she was looking up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Uh… I was… at… yeah." He stuttered, unable to form any coherent thought, let alone sentence. "What's wrong, Nick? You seem sick. Let me take you to bed so I can take care of you better." She said in the same voice. "Yeah, let's do that." He replied in a low voice that was barely above a whisper. She took his hand and led him towards the bed.

She stopped when he was just in front of it and started to take his clothes off. "I think that it's getting a bit hot. Why don't I help you get more comfortable." She stated whilst unbuckling his belt and lowering his pants. And there he stood, dressed in only his boxers, still completely still. The only thing in his mind was how hot she looked right now and how he's her bitch at the moment.

She pushed him on the bed until he was sitting there looking up at her, like a puppy that was begging for food. "Jess.." he started. "Shhhh… Just let me take the lead." He heard her say. She started to get down on her knees and pull his boxers off. He groaned loudly at this. She took him in her hands and started to pump. Using the liquid that had already been there as a lubricant.

She stopped abruptly and before he was able to react, she licked the top of him and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Jess.." He practically hissed. His fingers were now entangled in her hair and his eyes were shut tightly. She lowered her head to put him in her mouth but stopped half way and raised her head back up. She swirled her tongue at the end and then scraped it a bit with her teeth.

"Oh God, Jess" He groaned. She started sucking him. Hard. He was hitting the back of her throat and it was all she had not to gag because he was so big and it was all he had not to shout her name at the top of his lungs. It was one of the best feelings he had ever felt. "Jess… Jess, I'm gonna.." She took the hint and left him with a loud pop. "I could feel it grow in my mouth!" She said while standing back up. "You are amazing, Jess" He said and she kissed him sweetly. And of course that merely lasted 5 seconds till' she was straddling him on the bed.

She raised her arms, indicating that he should take of her clothes. He did not hesitate, one bit. Though he loved it on her, he'd much better like it when she was naked. Once all clothing was off, he looked at her and growled. She resumed kissing him and then started to kiss his neck. "Condom.. condom, Jess." He said. Or at least tried to say.

"It's okay. I'm on the pill." She said, matter-of-factly. Without warning, she lowered herself onto him, until he was at her deepest point. "Dear, God.." He said, followed by a loud groan. She moaned loudly, then started riding him like it was their last time on Earth. He could feel himself edging to that glorious end. "Oh God, I love you, Nick." She said with her head tilted back in ecstasy. That was it for him. He blew inside her with the loudest groan. She felt him fill her and she released as well.

She didn't stop though. She kept going until their moment of pleasure finished. She collapsed on him and they were both breathing heavily. Finally, she rolled over and they both looked at each other with goofy smiles on their faces. "You are really something, aren't you, Jessica?" He said and pulled her to him.

"Nick! Couldn't keep it in your pants for one day, can you?! Heathens!" he heard Schmidt shout from the other side of the door. "I love you, too, Jess" Nick said and they both drifted off to sleep.

**A/N- Hey, guys! So, sorry for the naughty chapter. People suggested it .**** Anyways, thanks again for reading and watch out for more! By the way, should I add some Schmece (Cece and Schmidt) in here? Let me know in the reviews or if you want message me! Rate, favorite or follow this if you enjoyed. Bye and have a spectacular day!**


	7. When the fight returns

**A/N- Hello again! I just wanted to give a big thank you, once again to everyone who has supported this story and who read it. I hope you enjoy this chapter ****J**** Ready, set, READ!**

When the fights return.

Jess and Nick have been fighting a lot again lately. Not necessarily big fights if you compare it to their past Jess and Nick fights but now that they're a couple, it seemed a bit bigger for the both of them. This one happened at the bar when Jess decided to visit him.

"Nick!" She spotted him on the other side of the bar. He didn't seem to hear her because he didn't stop cleaning glasses nor did he look over at her. She decided to sit there and see how long it'd take for him to notice her. He was wearing a black button up shirt and black jeans. He spotted her out of the corner of his eye and suddenly his day was brighter. He walked over to her and mad a glass of pink wine on the way. _I'm still convinced I'm not good enough for her. It's only a matter of time until she wakes up and leaves._ His smile drops but he tries to hide his fears.

"Hello, beautiful." He says brightly and then leans over to kiss her. "Hello, handsome." She replies when they pull away. "What's up?" He asks her. "Well, Nicholas, I missed you and I wanted to see my teddy bear." She says with an adorable smile that makes Nick feel fuzzy inside. "Well, I missed you, too, Jess." He takes hold of her hand and then leans on the bar. "Okay, I'll wait for you in the booth over there." She says after noticing a customer calling his attention. She kisses him one more time before leaving to head for the booth. "Wait, Jess! Your pink wine!" He calls after her. "Oh, why thank you!" She says and then grabs her drink then leaves.

She sat down on her seat and then takes a deep breath. _Okay, so you just have to tell him that you don't like that you're fighting and that you feel him becoming more and more distant. _She sighs. _Why is it so hard to say what I feel? What if I scare him off? I can't lose him, I love him too much. Isn't it wonderful that I'm standing here again, still the person who loves more. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore. He wouldn't act so distant if he did. Well, might as well know now before I fall any deeper. Haha. Like I can fall any deeper than this._

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Nick's hand on her back. "This seat taken?" He smiled down at her. "No, fine gentle man. I believe that this seat is just for you." She replied with a giggle. He sat down and then she kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, Nick, not to attack you right away but why do we keep fighting?" She asked seriously and then looked him in the eye.

She could see the nervousness in his eyes, maybe even a bit of sadness? _Is he not happy with me anymore? I knew it. He's sick of me already._ He sighed audibly and then pressed his lips together. "Please, Jess, I don't want to talk about this." He said and then looked down at his hands. She just got really mad. She straightened up and then said 'Look, Nick, if you want to break up with me just say so. Don't act all distant and fight with me about everything. I've been here before. I've always loved more and it's apparently no different with you, so.." He looked at her and then grabbed her hand. He wouldn't let her think that for a second longer. "Jess, stop!" He shouted. Getting the attention of a few people beside them.

"Jess, it's not that okay? It's something else. A reason I don't want to discuss, okay?!" He didn't realize he's raised his voice and he could see the hurt in her eyes. Suddenly, that hurt turned into complete anger. "Why?! Why not?! If you don't want to break up with me then tell me why you haven't been yourself. Are you tired of me or something? Are you cheating on me?! Jesus, Nick! Just tell me!" She practically screeched. She was now standing up and the bar was dead silent besides their fight.

"Fine! You want to know why, Jessica?! It's because I'm not good enough for you!" He shouted and then stormed out, leaving a shocked Jess alone. She noticed everyone's eyes were on her. "I… I'm sorry." She whispered and then left. Her eyes were filled with tears. _Nick. He can't possibly think that. I can't let him think that._ She thought and then ran after him. She saw him walking away in the parking lot, heading for his car. "Nick!" She shouted and then ran after him. "Nick, stop!" She said and then caught up with him and stepped in front of him. "Nick…" She started but was interrupted by Nick.

"Look, Jess, it's true. I'm not. I'm a bartender that can barely take care of myself. It's just a fact, Jess." He stated. Fresh droplets of water forming in his eyes. "Nick, no. Look at me." She put a finger under his chin and then lifted his face up, until he had no other option than to look her in the eyes.

"Nick, why would you think that? I love you and you know that, right? I don't care what your job is, as long as you're still my Nick. You're better than you think you are. You're always there when I need you, you understand me. But most of all, you love me better than anyone ever has. You are a lot of things, Nick, but if there anything, you are good enough, Nick. I love you, more than I loved anything, anyone, in this messy world." She said and then smiled. "You are my world." She said and then leaned in to kiss him.

He smiled before kissing her back. His arms snaked around her waist and then he lifted her up. It looked like something out of a movie. When he finally put her down, they both laughed and grinned at each other. "Jess, I think you got everything wrong. YOU are MY world. I love YOU more than I've loved anyone. I love you." He said and then she grinned and jumped up to kiss him again.

"Hey, Nick, what do you say we go away for a while?" She asked as they pulled away. "Sounds like a plan. My 10 bucks says Schmidt's going to freak out." He says and puts his hands on her waist. "Mine says he's going to try and pack us a bag of condoms, sex toys and other weird stuff." She replied. "You're on." He said and they both got into his car and drove home.

Once they got home, one thing was in Jess' mind. "Hey, Nick." She said. He looked over at her with a smile. "Yes, _baby?_" He asked, adding emphasis to the last word. "Well, _baby,_ how are we going to get my car back? I left it at the bar." She asked seriously. "Crap." He said quietly. She laughed. "Just kidding. I took a cab. My car was being stupid and didn't start. I'll change the battery tomorrow." He sighed and then smiled. They reached the loft to see Schmidt, Winston and Cece, all sitting in a circle on the couch.

"Hello, other loft residents, this is an intervention. We figured since there was no stop to you guys' competitions of 'who can shout the loudest' or 'who can piss off who more' that an intervention would help. "All three of you, jar." Nick said. He was on turtle mode again. "Guys, it's fine. We talked it out earlier. Rather we shouted it out and then talked it out. Regardless, there will be no more of those….. whatever Schmidt said." Jess said brightly.

Everyone applauded. Nick and Jess looked at each other. Schmidt pulled out a huge banner that said. "Congratulations! Make up sex awaits you both. Have fun!" Nick's eyes widened in horror of his friend's doing. "Schmidt. 50 in the jar. Now." He said and then grabbed Jess' hand and guided her to his room.

"We have the weirdest friends." Jess said as he closed the door behind her. "Nick! I know you jar-ed me and you'll probably jar me again but, congratulations on the make-up se." Schmidt shouted from the other side of the door but was interrupted by the opening of the door. "Hey, Schmidt! Guess what?!" Nick said with a fake smile. "JAR!" They both said in unison. Schmidt stomped away like a child. Nick shook his head and then shut the door. _I can't wait until we leave this place._

**A/N- Hello, guys! How's your life going? I can't wait until the premier of season 4. Seriously?! Why do I have to wait so long? That's torture. Anyways, fellow humans, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. More chapters are to be awaited. If you liked it, please review, follow, favourite and all those other nice things, if you would be so kind. Have a nice day…. Or night. Whatever the time is there :D Watch out for updates. Oh yeah! QUESTION FOR THE VIEWERS- To Schmece or not to Schmece? Let me know! (Schmece = Schmidt and Cece.) Bye! **


	8. What happens when you tickle someone

**A/N- Here we go! Hope you guys enjoy and this chapter is M rated so you can skip that part if you like ****J**** See you at the end of the chapter! *Proceeds to "White Fang"**

_What happens when you tickle someone_

Nick and Jess have been talking about where they should go for the past two days. They've gone through several options and they haven't agreed on one. Now they were sitting on Nick's bed, talking about the same thing. "Hey, Nick." Jess said as she played with the exposed hair on his chest. "Yeah?" He replied while gently moving his thumb up and down on the small of her back lovingly.

"How about we just go for a drive? Just keep driving without having to worry about the loft or anything else? Just like Mexico." She suggested and raised her head so she can look at his face. "That actually sounds great, Jess. When do you want to do that?" He asked her with a smile. She shifted so her front body was supporting her weight but was still on his chest.

Her face scrunched up a bit into her thinking face. "Hmm.. How about on… Saturday?" She said and then smiled brightly at him. He couldn't stop the grin that fell on his face at her adorableness. "Sure, Jess" He said and then tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear. "Nick, can we just tell Schmidt on Friday? I don't want to have to deal with more than a day of his…. Schmidtisms." She found his other hand and twined their fingers together.

"I can't blame you." He replied and then lifted their hands and kissed the back of hers. She smiled lovingly at him. _Jeez. How the heck did I get so lucky to have him to hold and kiss? _She asked herself silently, unknowing that the same thought was playing in Nick's mind. "I love my boyfriend so much." She said and then grinned.

"I love my girlfriend so much." He replied. "Yeah. I can relate to that feeling. I just love Schmidt so much." She teased. His hands, quick as lightning, started to tickle her. She was struggling to breathe and to get out of his hold. He shifted so he was on top of her and pinned her down with one hand and the other was still tickling her relentlessly.

"Ni-ick!" She was laughing and was trying her hardest to get out of his hold. "Why don't you ask the boyfriend you love so much for help?" He teased and continued with his torturous act. She was able to free one hand from his grasp and tickled him back, making him fall on his side. "Aha!" She exclaimed. She moved on top of him so her legs were on either sides of his hips. Totally forgetting that they have a complete lack of clothing.

"Revenge!" She shouted and then tried her hardest to stop his arms from moving with one hand and the other mimicking what he did to her just seconds ago. When she realized that pinning him down wasn't going to work, she used both hands to tickle him mercilessly. He was trying his hardest not to shout his laughter out. When he noticed that his hands were free, he pushed her back with just enough force to make her sit back.

Suddenly, the air changed when little Jess met little Nick under the covers. She inhaled sharply and he groaned. They looked at each other and they both knew what was on their minds. "Looks like a reunion is going on down there." Jess said, trying to break the silence. He ignored her and put his hands on her hips and pulled her down, causing more friction. She moaned his name. "Nick" She opened her eyes and then decided to try something different.

She started moving back and forth on the bottom of him, leaving it wet. He groaned loudly at her actions and she continued, moving even faster. "Oh God, Jess." He said through gritted teeth. She bit her lip, trying _hard_ not to scream. It wasn't even in her and she was close. "Jess, this is really hot but if you keep humping me, not only will this not last long but I may die." He said whilst grabbing her hips, stopping her movements.

He flipped them over so he was on top and without warning pushed inside her so hard that she scooted higher up the bed. "Nick! Yessssss" She moaned then hissed. He was groaning loudly. His mouth found her breast and he sucked a hardened nipple into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over it and suddenly waves of pleasure ran through her body as she screamed his name and after a few more hard thrusts, he came undone as well.

Nick collapsed on her and tried to regain his breath. He looked up at her and chuckled. She grinned down at him and he rolled over, making her whimper as he removed himself from her. He positioned himself on her stomach and they both fell asleep. Nick thinking one thing _We forgot to put on a condom._

The next morning, Nick woke up and immediately started to panic. _Should I tell her now? Of course you should, you idiot! She could be pregnant!_ He thought and then slowly got up. He had a plan.

He walked over to the pharmacy and asked the man behind the counter "Hey, uhh, is there any medicine that I can give my girlfriend, if we forgot to use a condom and it's only been like eight hours after we… you know." The man raised his eye brows and walked over to one of the shelves and picked up a box of pills. "Here you go! This should take care of it." He said whilst handing the box over to Nick.

He smiled and then paid the bill. The man shouted "Have a nice day and good luck, sir!" as he left the store. He walked home and then opened the door to the loft. He stepped inside and spotted Jess sitting on one of the chairs and drinking her tea. "Hey, Jess." He said and then put his hand on her shoulder but surprisingly, she shrugged it off and stood up to face him.

"Where the hell did you go, Nick?! I woke up and you were just gone! I have something important to discuss with you and you didn't leave a note." She said with a slightly raised voice. She reached out and grabbed his hand and led him towards his room. "What are you saying, Jess?" he asked, slightly confused as to why she was so mad.

"Condom, Nick. We forgot to use a condom last night." She said and then her breathing became heavier and she was sweating even more. "Jess" He said putting his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her. "Jess." Still nothing. "JESS!" He shouted. She stopped and looked at him. "What?!" She shouted back. "Jess, it's fine! I remembered this morning and bought you this." He explained while raising the white plastic bag.

"The guy said to drink this and everything will be just fine." He stated and pulled out the box. She looked at the box and then to him. "Really?" She asked and then slowly took the box from him, as if it were the most fragile thing ever. "Yes, Jess. Now go and take it so you can calm down." He said and then guided her to the kitchen. He handed her a glass of water and she thought maybe she could mess with him. Just a bit.

She knew now isn't a great time because the possibility of being pregnant is serious but _What the hell? _ She thought and said "Nick, does this mean you don't want children with me?" She asked and acted hurt. His eyes bulged out and immediately responded "Jess, that's not the case at all. I just think we should wait a little and then…" He was speaking really fast that Jess could barely understand anymore. "Nick it's fine. I was joking." She said and then smiled at him as he released a large breath.

She took two pills and chased it down with the water. "Oh haha." He said sarcastically. "So in two days, we'll be on the road, huh? I'm excited." She said and unfortunately, Schmidt just opened his door and over heard her. "On the road?! Why would you do that?! Nicholas! Explain yourself!" Nick groaned and then looked at Jess and said "I win." He kissed her and then continued with "I'll take my 10 bucks on Friday. Just to give you a little time. Love you, sweet heart." He said and then left her to deal with Schmidt.

"Jessica, as for you, the walls aren't exactly sound proof. I can hear every single sickening thing you say whilst Nicholas here, continuously breaks the 'No Nail Oath' by trespassing your lady garden." And you can imagine how the rest of their day went with Schmidt sulking and ranting and Nick's grumpy responses and Jess feeling embarrassed and covering herself in about 100 layers of clothing.

**A/N- Next chapter will be mostly based on their trip. Hope you enjoyed and reviews would be lovely! **


	9. The white plastic bag

**A/N- Hey, guys! I'm sorry if this chapter took so long! I had a trip going to Japan. Just a shout out, Japan is amazing! Anyways, back to the topic. This chapter just consists of their trip to their first designation. Hell, I wish the writers of New girl would make Nick and Jess last foreeevvveeerrrrr! I do not own New girl. Nope. Not one bit of it. I just soo want to meet Jake Johnson. I'm in love with him. Sadly, he has a god damn wife. Anyways, enjoy!**

So, Thursday came and they passed time in Nick's bedroom by watching stuff on his laptop, teasing each other, small talk and of course, mind blowing sex. By night, they were laying down on his bed and suddenly Jess realized they have yet to pack. She sat up right, Nick's blanket pooling around her, leaving her upper body exposed. She looked over at Nick, he was sleeping soundly facing her. She smiled adoringly and then he shifted so he was on his back.

_If I'm going to wake him, I might as well give him an enjoyable wake._ She thought and then moved on top of him so that she was straddling him. "Nick" She said softly and then leaned down to trail her lips on his jaw and up to his ear. "Nicholas, wake up." She whispered and then gently nibbled on his ear lobe. He groaned and then opened his eyes and looked to his side.

She smiled widely and then kissed him. "Jessica.." He said when she pulled away. "Well, Nicholas" She said and then pecked his lips quickly. "We" Then she did it again "forgot" and again "to pack" she finished and then kissed him properly. "I'm a man, Jessica. It'll only take me like five minutes to pack" He said and then brushed the hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear.

She pouted and said "Fine. Whatever. I'm going to pack now." She said and then moved to get off him, only to be stopped by his hands pushing down on her hips. "C'mon, Jess. Stay here with me." She groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "Nick! It's in my lady nature to pack before hand and be ready, okay?! And you are making it extremely hard for me to do that." She said and tried to get off. "Well, Jess. You can't complain. You're making it _hard_ for me too." He said and then winked.

She leaned down and kissed him so hard that he was stunned. _It worked!_ She thought and then quickly got off. "Yes!" She exclaimed. She was standing, rather jumping at the end of the bed. She noticed Nick's eyes go darker. "Oh yeah. I'm naked and jumping.. Sorry" She said and then turned around and bent over to pick up one of his flannels. She stood up and turned to him and noticed his eyes were even darker. She threw her hands own and stomped her foot.

"Gah! I'm not doing these erotic gestures on purpose, okay?! So stop looking at me like that." She noticed him eyeing her up and down. "Hey, Jess? If you want to get out and pack, you might want to put some clothes on or I guarantee you will not be leaving this room tonight." She rolled her eyes and put on the shirt and underwear. "Happy, Nicholas?" She looked at him. "No, I would rather you be naked but since you want to do something else and I can't control myself much, I'd say I'm glad I won't have to deprive you of that." He smiled at her. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek and left.

The next morning they woke up to, or rather she woke up to Nick's fingers trailing down her spine. "Morning, handsome." She turned around and kissed him. " It's already 6:00, Jess. We should get ready." He smiled. She looked over him and saw his sorry excuse for a bag, all packed up and ready. "You packed all that already? AND took a bath?" She asked him with a face full of disbelief. "Yes. Yes, Jess, in fact I did. I don't know if I should take your response as an offense or as a compliment." She placed her hand on his cheek and said "Definitely a compliment." She got up and headed for the shower.

Nick was smiling to himself, still not fully believing that this isn't just a dream. _I am one lucky bastard, aren't I? _He thought and then laughed a bit. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Jess' disgusted screech rang through the apartment and he ran out to see what was happening.

"Jess?! Jess, what the hell happened?! Are you okay?" he asked but quickly enveloped her in a hug when he saw her standing there, head in hands and utterly mortified. "Look in the bag and you'll see what." His eyebrow raised and he looked over to the kitchen counter and approached it as if it were a bomb.

"Jess, it's just a plain old… EURGH!" He shouted and dropped the bag, spilling all the contents put in the process. Inside there was enough sex toys to fill a whole store of em'. He looks over and sees a sticky note on the counter and a little closer inspection shows that it's Schmidt's hand writing. He goes to pick it up and read it.

_Hello, filthy oath-breakers. Since there's nothing my divine hands can do about your little get away, I decided maybe I can ruin your relationship by planting another abomination of a human in her. Nicholas, have fun watering her petunias. Don't use protection __J__ Jessica, I hope you have fun in the next 9 months. Schmidt: OUT!_

By this point Nick and Jess' faces are scrunched up in pure disgust. "SCHMIDT!" Nick shouted loudly. Schmidt popped out of his room. Nick and Jess' eyes widened then returned to a look of more disgust. Schmidt's face was green with the face cream he applied to it and there were pickles on his eyes. His hair was oily with the treatment he applied the night before. He removed the pickles from his eyes and looked at them in a confused manner.

"What situation is so important that you have to disturb my beauty sleep and face and hair treatment session?!" He asked as if what was on his face was completely normal and they were the ones at fault. "What the hell is this, Schmidt?! Are you trying to sell us a whole damn sex shop?! There are so many sex toys in here that 50 shades of grey would be ashamed of this." He half shouted

"Oh yeah, that." He nodded and then continued "Well, as you see in the note, I am not happy about this oath breaking scenario up until now" They opened their mouths to respond but he quickly interrupted "And _as_ my servants, I am offering you two the opportunity of a lifetime to induce happiness in my life and all you have to do is completely deteriorate your disgusting relationship. So what do you say?" He states with a wide smile as if he just won the lottery.

They both frowned and their faces turned red with anger. He looks confused as to why they reacted the way they did. He truly thought they would love the offer. After all, who wouldn't want to please him? At least that's what he thought. But then he realized "Ah! I see why you are looking at me like that! Silly me! That was a stupid question, of course you want to make me happy! Well then, enjoy the break up! I am now happy. Good job!" He says with a huge grin and pats Nick on the back.

What happens next, he did not expect. "Owwyyyy!" He winces and shouts, falling to the ground in pain. "Nicholas, you ruined my face! It won't be softly even now! My beautiful face is ruined and it's all your fault!" He shouts and gets up. "Does that answer your question, Schmidt?" He asks sarcastically and looks to Jess.

He grabs her hand and looks back at Schmidt "We are not breaking up, Schmidt." Schmidt stands straight and then slaps Nick, and of course he slaps back "You are the dumbest boy on all the land" He says between slaps. Jess rolls her eyes and then left to the bathroom.

One minute later she returns holding Schmidt's kryptonite. He notices immediately and his eyes widens in disbelief "You wouldn't" He says slowly and softly "Would I?" She responds with a devious grin. His eyes almost pop out when he hears the click of the bottle, implying that she just opened it.

She inhaled deeply and exhaled "Hmm… The sweet smell of mango chutney. I wonder what it would look like when it's flushing down the toilet." She says and opens her eyes to meet his. "No! I'll do anything! Jessica, you have to understand that my chut-uh-ney is my life. Please don't" He pleaded as if it were his life on the line. "Then stop trying to destroy our relationship! It's not going to work! If you don't stop then I swear to the almighty God of chutney, I will flush every single bottle of this stupid stuff down the toilet!" She shouted and grabbed Nick's hand. Nick, you and I are going to delay our trip by having hot sex to show this loser that he can't destroy anything with his stupid green face. Seriously, Schmidt? You look like the damn gay hulk." She said and then dragged Nick to his room.

"Do not take for granted this _green stuff_! It's what makes my face the beautiful thing that it is! AND I HOPE YOU GET PREGNANT! THAT'S RIGHT! DESTROY YOUR RELATIONSHIP FOR ME!" He shouted. "Shut up, Schmidt!" Nick yelled.

They finished their little session and then got dressed and left. They got into the car and decided that Nick would be the driver until they reach a hotel that they could check into. "Nick, where do you think we'll end up?" She asked, placing her hand atop his on the gear stick. "I don't know, Jess. Hopefully far away from those idiots." He says, glancing over at her and then returning his attention to driving.

"Oh come on, Nick. Sure, I want that too but you can't tell me you don't love those idiots. We're a whole family of idiots. It's just that I've completely fallen for this one particular turtle faced idiot. She said while smiling at him and then leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

He rolled his eyes "Whatever. And if we are idiots then you are one beautiful idiot that I've completely fallen for." He replied while smiling. "You are such a romantic" She teased "Hey, you started it" He replied "Nope! I'm pretty sure you started it when you made me fall in love with that turtle face of yours" She said and squeezed his hand. He looked over at her and said "Yeah, and I'm the romantic." He said.

"And I'm pretty sure you started it when you fluttered those big blue eyes at me. I love those big blues. I love you. And I'm pretty sure that what I just said makes me a romantic." He said and she grinned and kissed him again and replied with "I love you too, Nicholas. I guess we're both just two romantic idiots." She grinned and he chuckled.

Around two hours passes by and in those few hours, they flirted, small talked, Jess slept every now and then and now she is being woken in a parking lot of a hotel that Nick had chosen to stay in.

"Jess?" He gently shook her. "Jessica" He tried again " Jessica, I love you" He said and then kissed her forehead. Well, that worked because she smiled and then opened your eyes. "I love you, too, Nicholas. Wake me up to that everyday from now on, okay?" She said and then leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"I would tell you that every minute if you let me." He whispered while pulling away. She looked around to observe the hotel he chose. It was a nice woodsy themed hotel that was right beside the ocean. It looked absolutely beautiful.

"Oh my God, Nick! This is gorgeous!" She exclaimed and stepped out of the car. She hugged him tightly. _God, this man is amazing._ She thought and smiled widely. "You are mine, Nicholas." She stated proudly and looked him in the eye. He grinned and smiled from eye to eye. _This woman is making me smile so much, I think I should ask for medical help to control my face._ He thought

"Is that so, Jessica?" He asked teasingly. "Definitely" She replied and stepped closer to him, pressing her chest to his and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, then. I guess that means that a wonderful woman, a beautiful, quirky, smart, sexy woman….. is mine." He smiled and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

She leans up and kisses him quickly but it contained everything she wanted to say but could not put into words. She skipped into the hotel and Nick followed her.

_I don't think anyone can love anything or anyone more than I love her. God damn._

He thinks and shakes his head while smiling and then walks into the lobby.

**A/N- Hello again! Nick is so love sick, am I right? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I hope the next chapter won't take too long. Review, rate, follow/ favourite, please! Thanks for the support, once again. I love you, guys! Thanks for reading this story. It's far from over ;) Bye!**


	10. A turn of events

**A/N- Hey, guys! So in this chapter there's a lot going on and I'm feeling risky and dark so, yeah. I hope it doesn't suck. Enjoy!**

A turn of events

They reach inside the hotel, hand in hand. Jess nudged him and he looked down at her. "Yes?" He asks. "I need to use the toilet." She states. "Okay. I think there's one right beside the stairs over there" He says while pointing at the stairs. "Thanks. Don't try anything without me. Maybe just book the room." She says and then skips off.

He goes to the front desk to book the room. The lady behind it didn't look old. Possibly only twenty years old or something. She wasn't wearing a uniform either. Instead, she was wearing a tank top that left almost nothing to the imagination and shorts. _Where the hell is her boss?_ He thinks and then forces a smile then lays his hands on the desk.

"Hey, I'd like to book a room." He says and she looks up. For some reason unknown to him, her expression changes. Her eyes go darker and she bites her lip. _Oh God, I know that look. Why? Why me?_ He thinks and his eyes go wide.

"Hey, handsome." She greets him in a low husky voice and winks. He looks over to the bathroom, making sure she isn't here yet. _Better make this damn quick, Miller._ He nods to himself and continues. "Yeah. Hey. Can I know what room options you have for couples?" He asks.

She brings her hand up and lays it on top of his. "Of course, babe." He pulls his hand away, feeling a little more than slightly uncomfortable. "Ummm… When I said room for a couple, you do understand that that means I have a girlfriend, right?" He reminds her. She looks up from the computer. "Yeah. Defnitely. But you know, she wouldn't have to know, right?" He eyes pop out and he says "Look, I don't think this is allowed. I don't want to cheat on her. I love her and I'm sorry if this offends you but I'll just say it straight, please stop flirting with me." He says hurriedly.

"Okay. Whatever." She says and looks back down. Jess returns and hooks her arm around Nick's and leans up to kiss him. "Did you book the room?" She asks. The lady looks up and eyes Jess up and down and rolls her eyes. "Hi! I'm Jess." She says and sticks her hand out. "Whatever." The lady replies harshly.

Nick frowns and glares at her. _I'm definitely mentioning you on my complain card thing._ He thinks and then looks back down at Jess and kisses the top of her head. "Okay. Here's your room! Just remember that the other option is always there." She tells Nick. Jess tilts her head in confusion. "Nope. I think I'm good with this one. I love this one." He says.

"Oh yeah! By the way, miss… Devlin? Whatever" She says looking at the card attached to her top. "I know you've been flirting with my boyfriend. I'm not stupid. But just a heads up, you might want to pack your stuff up because I just had a friendly talk with your manager." She says and then smiles brightly.

Nick and Devlin's jaws drop open and Nick shrugs and smiles at Devlin. "Well, what can I say?" He asks before walking away to catch up with Jess.

They reach their room and Jess says "Hopefully, _Devlin_ gave us a nice room." Before turning to him. He smiles. "Hey, you've got nothing to worry about." He reassures her. "Yeah, right. With hot girls coming at you at every angle, I'd say I've got a hell lot to worry about" She answers.

"Really? I don't see them. I don't want to see them. The only thing I want to see is you" He replies and leans down to kiss her. "Are you jealous?" He asks teasingly when they pulled away. "Ugh. Shut up" She says and them opens their room.

Her eyes fill with awe at the scene. There was one big bed that had rose petals on it. The ambience was perfect for a romantic night. The view was spectacular. You could see the beach and the sun light bouncing off of the water. The water was light blue which only made it more beautiful.

"Looks like she isn't that bad!" She says and jumps on the bed. "Okay. I am going to rest. My legs are killing me from the drive." He jumps on the bed and falls asleep in five minutes. "Good…. Day? My love" She whispers and gently kisses his forehead.

She heads to the bathroom and sets her bag down on the counter. _I should probably take a bath. _She thinks and then searches around in her bag for a biscuit that she brought _After I have a.._ Her thoughts were interrupted when her hand came across a box that she didn't remember putting in there.

She brings it out and her eyes widens in shock. "Who in the…. Cece." She says to herself and picks up her phone to call Cece.

"Cece! What is this?!" She exclaimed on the phone and peeks outside to make sure that Nick is still asleep. "Hello to you too, Jess." She answers. "Why is there a box of lingerie in my bag… and why is it the sexy cop kind?" She asks, confused. "Oh.. That. Yeah. Well, I was shopping with Nadia and I came across that and remembered that trip you told me about and got it for you, to you know.. spice things up a bit." She explains through the phone.

"Cece….! Tips, please then?" Cece on the other hand is lying in Schmidt's bed. She looks over to the sleeping weirdo that is Schmidt and wraps herself in a robe and steps out of the room. "Just… don't sing…? I don't know, Jess. You'll know when it's happening." She says and hangs up.

Jess sighs and looks at the box. "You and me are going to get ourselves a whole lot of Nick Miller tonight, got it?!" She says to the box and nods. "Okay! Let's do this!" She says and picks it up and puts it on.

About two hours later, Nick woke up and slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh." He sighs and sits up, only to be met by Jess sitting on a chair with her legs crossed. She is wearing a police themed uniform that fit her body so well. It barely covers up anything. She was bouncing a black stick up and down her other hand.

"Nicholas, you've been a bad man and now it's time to punish you" She says in a low, husky voice and stands up slowly, walking over to him like one of those Disney characters that are more than a little too sexual for children to watch.

His eyes go wide and he can feel arousal growing quick. "What… you.. how.. yeah?" He stutters, unable to form any coherent sentence. By now she's reached the end of the large bed and drops the black stick in her hands.

She bends over the bed and slowly crawls towards him, giving him a view down her top. He reaches out to grab her hips, only to be scolded. "Nuh-uh-uh." She says. "No touching the officer. That is an offense I will have to handle physically." She says and pushes him and he lands on his back.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to start your punishment now." She smiles seductively and leans down to kiss him.

After an hour or so, they collapse on the bed, both trying to regain their breath. "I love you, Jess" He says between breaths. She looks over at him and smiles "I love you, too." She replies. She sits up and looks around the room. Their bed was totally messed up. The lingerie she wore was now on the floor, slightly torn at the bottom.

She's startled by Nick's hand on her lower back and his worried words. "Oh God, Jess. Are you okay?" He asks worriedly. "What? Yes, of course. More than okay after that." She replies and frowns a bit. "God, I am so sorry" He says and looks at her. She looks confused. "Sorry? For what?" She asks.

"For this." He takes a picture of her lower back and shows it to her, revealing a small bruise that had formed on her normally silky white skin. "Woah. How did that get there?" She asks, a bit surprised. "It's okay, Nick. I didn't even know it was there until you pointed it out" She assures him and grabs his face to gently kiss it.

"You sure?" He asks once more. "Yup! Now let's go get ready for dinner. I heard there's a nice bar downstairs and I want to go see it." She says while jumping out of bed and going to the bathroom.

Jess had taken one whole hour to get ready and Nick was starting to think she'd passed out in there. "Jess! Are you okay in there or do I have to call 911?" He shouted through the hotel room. He could hear her shuffling around and the blower going.

"Yeah, Nick. I'm fine. Just five more minutes." She said through the door. "You said that twenty minutes ago" He replied. "Just…." He heard her say. Three eye rolls, five sighs and a grunt later, he heard the door open.

"Wow, Jess" He said as his jaw dropped open at the sight of pure beauty that was nicely displayed before him. She was standing there with a gentle smile on her face, looking as beautiful as ever. There wasn't much make up on her, just some simple touches on the eyes, cheeks and lips. She was wearing a black dress that looked almost as delicate as her. It's sleeves were tiny and at only appeared at her forearms and nowhere else. It hugged her in all the right places but it softens at the skirt area and it looks so wonderful on her.

"Jess, you look amazing." He says and stands up to approach her. "You aren't looking too shabby yourself, Miller." She replies and lifts up onto her toes and kisses him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She placed her hands on his shoulders, if you were to add rain, it would look like something from "The notebook".

She moaned against his mouth and he slowly released her onto the ground. "Well, we should go get going before little Jess gets a little too excited." She says and heads towards the door, grabbing her purse along the way.

They rode the elevator going down with another couple that was getting a tad bit too naughty for public display. It got really awkward and thankfully, it didn't take too long until they finally reached the ground floor. After that, all they had to do was cross the street and enter the bar that was named something a little too fancy for Nick's liking.

Nick opened the door and gestured for her to enter. "Mi'lady." She giggles and stepped inside. "What a fine gentleman you are." She says while grabbing Nick's hand and moving to sit in one of the booths in the corner of the bar/restaurant.

"Do you want a drink?" He asks her kindly. She smiles up at him and says "Pink wine, if you would be so kind." He nods "Whatever you want, beautiful" She blushes and wonders how after all this time, they're passion and love never wavered. "How sweet of you to say, handsome." She replies and he winks before leaving to get her the drink she asked for "I'm going to check out the park, okay?" She calls after him and he turns around to kiss her and she leaves.

Nick didn't expect the drinks to take long but apparently it did. He was lucky enough to grab a bar stool before anyone else did. There were a lot of people sitting and waiting for their drinks, the environment in this part of the establishment was totally different from the fanciness of the other side. So, he sat there and waited. Getting lost in his thoughts that were mostly about his relationship with Jess.

Jess was sitting and drinking the bottle of water that the waiter had brought her, because some genius decided that not serving alcohol in this part was a great idea. She was sitting on a bench at the side of the restaurant where there was a nice little park. She was getting lost in her thoughts, when suddenly she felt a hand ta her shoulder and a man sit down next to her.

He was certainly good looking but she didn't like it. He had a jerky smile on his face that told her that he was no good. But being the enthusiastic person that she is, she smiles. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in here all alone?" He asks in an attempt to flirt.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Uhm. Hi. I'm not alone. I'm with my boyfriend." She says. _How the frick do I get him out of here?_ She thinks and slowly backs away. He grabs her wrist and says "That's funny. I don't see him anywhere." He says, his grip more than a little tight.

"He went to get us some drinks, now can you let go of my wrist." He nods and chuckles. "Stop making excuses and give in. You know you want me" Her eyes widen in panic. "Let go, now. I'm not making excuses, I have a boyfriend and I most certainly don't find you attractive." She says with her voice slightly raised and her hand struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Oh come on, baby. Why don't we just ditch this place, you can tell him you just wanted to buy something, he'll never know." He says, his smile never wavering. "Ugh! No! Let go!" She half shouts. He surprisingly gets up and tightens his grip. "Look, I don't care if you have a boyfriend or anything for that matter. If I want you, you go along." He demandingly states and tries to pull her out.

Unfortunately for her, no one else was around to help her and all she could do was pray to God that Nick finds her. "Let go! Now!" She shouts and struggles out of his grasp. He doesn't respond but pulls her away with him.

Nick finally got their drinks and he thanked the bartender. _Thanks for making me wait a whole thirty minutes, ya ninny_. He thinks and looks around for Jess. _Oh yeah, park. Where the hell is the park?_ He thinks before heading out the door in search for Jess.

He was walking calmly towards the sign when suddenly a familiar voice rang in his ears, except this time it sounded panicky and like she was crying. "Nick! Nick, help!" He heard her shout and he dropped the glasses and ran towards the park.

"Shut up! Shut up or this won't end good for you." The man states and covers her mouth. He has her pinned against the wall of the restaurant and she has a bruised wrist from his harsh grasp and the side of her face was marked red from the slap that he had given her moments ago.

She was shaking her head profusely and her eyes were filled with tears. _How did this happen? Only moments ago, I was with the man I love and now I think I'm gonna die._ Her panicked mind speaks to her and she sobs in hope that Nick would appear.

Nick could hear her sobs and finally he saw her out of the corner of his eye, pinned against the wall with a man pushing her against it. "Jess!" He shouts and runs towards them. He reaches them and before the abuser could react, Nick's fist had reached his face and his nose was now bleeding.

"Asshole!" He shouts and kicks him in the stomach, his eyes full of rage. "Nick.." He could hear her soft voice behind him, panic-ridden and scared. Nick turns to her and his eyes fill with more anger when he notices how scared she looks. "Nick, please, let's just go back. Please, don't hurt him anymore." She pleads.

He looks down at the man, the only thing he wants to do is put ten bullets through his head and cut it off. He steps on his hand hard enough so he would cry out in pain. He looked back at Jess and enveloped her in a hug.

"Let's go, sweetheart. I'm here now." He says in a soft and comforting voice. She's shaking in his arms and she's still shedding tears. _God damn it! I should've killed that jerk!_ His thoughts fill with anger but his voice is still soothing.

They reach the hotel and he sits her on the bed and sits down beside her and observes her. He moves to grab her hand but she winces and pulls away when he hits the bruised area. "Oh God, Jess." He worriedly says when he noticed the purple areas that were covering her pale skin.

"Nick, hug me and let's sleep." She turns to him and he notices the red marks on her face. It felt like a punch in the stomach when he realized how bad it had gotten. "Oh God, Jess. I am so sorry. If I had gotten there earlier-" She ran a thumb across his cheek and shook her head.

"Nick, this isn't your fault. None of this is." She reassures him. He hugs her tightly and feels the rip on her dress. It was a medium sized hole and he felt something liquidy on his fingers. He lifts them up and realizes it's blood.

"Jess, is this…" He looks at her and she cries loudly, sobbing on his shoulder. He hugs her and kisses the top of her head. They stay like that for a while until Nick decides he should let her rest and clean up.

"Jess, I'm going to help you get cleaned up and then we're going to lay in bed with you in my arms the rest of the night. Nothing's going to harm you while I'm around." He says in a soothing voice and she nods.

They get up and she cleans up with his help and as promised, they laid in bed with her revelling in the comfort of his hug. She was still scared, of course she was, but she knew Nick wouldn't let it happen again and she was safe as long as she was with him.

"I love you, Nick." She says in a shaky voice. He kisses the top of her head and replies "I love you too, Jess. Get some rest now, okay? And tomorrow we can do whatever you want. Good night and I hope you have great dreams of polka dots and unicorns" He says, he feels her chuckle and that's a great improvement for him. She turns around so her face was looking up at his.

"Nick, I'm safe with you and I trust you because I love you, so that's enough to save me from my nightmares." She says and buries her face in his chest.

The same thought was running through his head the whole night _How the hell did I let this happen?_ He promised himself that he would keep her safe for as long as he lives. She shifts in his arms and he nods to himself. _That's a promise I have to keep._

**A/N- So, there you have it! I hope It wasn't sucky and stuff. I hope you like it and if you did, rate, follow, favourite, PM or my favourite, review! Good day, fellow humans!**


	11. Memories forgotten

**A/N- Hello again! So, here's the next chapter. I wrote this one to clear up what happened the night before and so we could move on to other events. The next few chapters won't be as dark and will be unicorns and rainbows in the land of sunshine. Enjoy!**

Memories forgotten.

Waking up in Nick's warmth made her forget about the horrible events that she had to live through during the night before. It wasn't until she noticed the bruise on her wrist when she recalled the harsh touch of a man whose name is unknown, the death grip he had on her wrist, the pain and fear she felt while she was pinned down against the cold wall of the restaurant that contained the man she loved.

She cringed at the thought and a silent tear made it down her face but for some reason, knowing that Nick will keep her safe from here on out made her feel better. _I wish they had erasers that are made to erase memories._ She thought.

"Good morning, Jess" She heard him say in a sleepy voice. She smiled and looked up at him. "You are so adorable in the morning. Did I tell you that?" She asked and pinched his cheek like a mom with her baby. His face scrunched up and he gently lifted her hand from his face and kissed it.

"Let me think. Yeah. You told me that yesterday, the day before that and everyday before that for the past week." He replied and then pulled her closer. "Bored of it already?" She took his hand in hers. "Well, it's definitely an ego boost. Besides, you are the one who's adorable in the morning. Every hour of the day that is." He said and then kissed her forehead.

She snuggled into his chest. "Are you okay, Jess? Do you want to talk about anything?" He asked, his tone becoming serious. She looked up at him and he could see how bad she wanted to forget this and that's exactly what she said.

"Nick, can we just forget last night ever happened. Like, just continue on like it never happened? I just want to be happy with you and forget everything else." Her eyes showed how badly she meant it. He knew she would be scarred, but he promised himself to be by her side for the rest of his life. To take care of this delicate, special woman that he was so lucky to even have in his life.

He smiled at her and ran his hand through her hair. "If that's what you want, then let's do it!" He says and she smiles widely. "Starting…. Now?" She asks. "Okay." He replies and moves himself on top of her. "I have other ideas for what I want to do now." He says in a low and husky voice.

She chuckles and gently pushes at his chest. "I want to walk down the beach with you. I always wanted to have a corny romantic scene on the beach." She asks and got up with her hands on her hips. "What do you want me to do? Lift you off your feet and swing you around? My physical situation doesn't really agree with that. That would just be me committing suicide." He said. There was a playfulness in his voice but he was kinda serious. His body would not like that.

She grins at him and moves closer to him "Well, it certainly didn't seem that way when you had me pushed against the wall the other night." She whispered in his ear in a low and husky voice. He gulped hard as memories of her against a wall began to flood his mind and he sweat a little as little mr. Miller got a little too excited.

"Go get ready, Miller. I might even give you a treat if you're early." He was snapped out of his lust crazed thoughts as he heard her speak. He looked up at her, his mind just processing what she had said. His eye brows furrowed lightly at the thought that crossed his mind. "Bedroom treat or kitchen treat?" He asked, making sure they were on the same page. She leaned down and kisses him on the cheek. "Whatever you like" She whispers seductively into his ear and then gets up and goes to the bathroom.

She takes a huge gulp of air and exhales it all out in one big huff because if she's honest with herself, she's still pretty scared from last night and who wouldn't be? She looked at herself in the mirror. _This will not ruin your vacation. Just because some stupid jerk decided that I'm free for all, I won't let him affect our relationship._ She nodded to herself and splashed some water on her face. _I need to shower._ She turns around and drops her clothes before entering the shower.

The hot water felt like heaven against her skin. She sighed in pleasure and grabbed the shampoo bottle. She closed her eyes and suddenly memories of last night began playing in her head. The memories seeming all too real and becoming too much for her, she screamed and dropped the bottle that was in her hand.

She sobbed against the wall. _Why couldn't it have been a dream? Why me? Things were going so well_. That was the thought crossing her mind as she slammed her palm into the wall in frustration at the universe, frustration at the jerk that had caused all this, frustration at everyone and everything, except for Nick.

"Jess?!" She heard him shout as he ran into the bathroom. He was putting on his clothes when suddenly he heard a scream. He nearly tripped on himself whilst trying to get to the bathroom. He heard her cries and he opened the shower curtain to find her balled up into a circle at the side of the tub and her eyes red with the tears that had haunted them since the night before.

"Jess.." He said softly and got in the shower, not caring if he gets wet or not. He sits next to her and pulls her into his arms and slowly rocks her, trying his best not to show his rage at the world for doing this to someone who in no way deserved it, to the person who made the world go round and the person who was the light to this dark world.

"Nick" She chokes out and grabs onto his shoulders and pulls hard on him, hugging him closer and crying even harder. She looks up at him and he sees all the hurt, all the fear that this man had planted in her and it's beginning to grow.

"I'm sorry for ruining our vacation, Nick" She mumbles into his now soaked shirt. He puts his finger under her chin and slowly lifts her eyes up to meet his. "Listen. None of this is your fault, okay? If you want to blame someone, blame that asshole that did this to you. Hell, you can blame me for not arriving earlier. Just as long as you don't blame yourself." He says in a voice that comforts her in a way that she doesn't understand.

She crashes her lips onto his and kisses him with a passion that he'd never felt before in any of his previous relationships. "I love you, Nick." She whispers against his lips. "I love you, Jessica. More than I've ever loved anyone or anything." He replies, because in all honesty, she is his everything.

"Why couldn't last night have been a just a nightmare?" She looked helpless. He knew she wanted to forget this, but it's hard to forget something so traumatic. "Why don't we treat it like one? Just pretend that last night never happened, like it was all just a bad dream?" He asked her as he began to stroke her hair lovingly.

She looked up at him and blinked once. "But you have to let out your feelings first so we can move one. Trust me on this, Jess. If you keep all your emotions bottled up, it will creep up on you when you least expect it." She pursed her lips and nodded. "It's hard, Nick." She said in a small voice.

He inhales deeply and caresses her back soothingly with his hand. "I know, Jess but you have to try." She takes a deep breath and purses her lips together. "I'm so scared, Nick. I don't want this to happen again." She says in a voice that was almost as vulnerable as she looked.

"I don't either and I promise that it won't. I'll be right here. I don't care if I die, as long as you're safe then I'm happy." She knows he's telling the truth, she can see it in his eyes, the determination and the pure honesty that was portrayed in his brown eyes. She nods slightly and hugs him.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. He frowned slightly when he noticed something off, something different. There was more to this story and he knew it. He knew by the way she looked at him. "Jess, did something else happen that you aren't telling me?" He asked in a serious voice.

Her eyes widened just a little bit more and returned to normal. She shook her head slowly. _Why am I lying?_ She said silently to herself. She knew she should tell him why this actually hurt so much. Why she can't get over this so quickly. What was actually affecting her so much.

He could see through her lies. He could see the restraint in her eyes. "Jess, please tell me what you aren't telling me." He pleaded. She hadn't noticed that she'd been backing away slowly and that she was now in a robe and was now in the bedroom.

"Nick, I would tell you if I could but it hurts me so much." She said in a small voice, fighting back a flood of tears that were ready to go. She looked away and memories of what had ruined her began to flash in her mind again.

_Flashback._

_She was trying her best to get out of his grasp. "Let go of me, you psycho!" She shouted in his face as he pushed his lips on her neck. "Don't tell me you don't like this" She was helpless and she didn't know what to do. Her mind was panicking and she felt like dying._

_"You are a jerk, you know that?! An ugly, stupid, rude, ugly jerk!" She mustered up and threw her head to the other side as he tried to kiss her on the lips. "You're one to speak!" He raised his voice and held her face tightly in one hand. Her cheeks being forcefully smooshed in between his hand._

_"You tell me you have a boyfriend? Ha! Like I would believe that. With that ugly face of yours and your stupid self, I'm surprised he hasn't cheated on you yet." He said in a voice that freaked the hell out of her. He scoffed. "Hell, he probably did!" He finished and slapped her hard._

_That's when she heard an all too familiar voice shouting her name._

_"Jess?!"_

_*End flashback._

She had been so lost in her horrible memories that she didn't realize that she had been and saying everything out loud. She was now sitting on the bed with her head in between her arms. "Jess, wake up. Jess!" She heard him shout and she snapped out of it and launched herself into his arms and he hugged her tight.

"Jess, I know what he said to you now and he is a total idiot. A jerk. An ass for that matter. I would've killed him right then and there." He said in a slightly raised but still comforting voice. He lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Jess, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, smart woman I have ever met and loved. I would never hurt you by doing something that stupid." He reassured her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you" He finished.

"I love you too, Nick. That's not why I'm scared. I know you'll protect me from anything, I'd do the same for you, Nick but that's not what I'm afraid of." She looked into his eyes and saw confusion. "What is it, Jess? You can tell me." He told her and brushed a piece of hair from her face.

She looked at her hands and took a deep breath "Look, it's just this constant fear of "I'm still not good enough for him" that goes on in my head. I know you love me but a part of me is still shaken and scared that one say I'll have to let all of this go, let you go. I love you too much and I've fallen hard for you, Nick but I always love more. Spencer told me he loved me and he ended up killing me in the inside. I don't want that to happen again and when that jerk told me that I'm not good enough for you…. It killed me." She finished and a single tear once again ventured down her cheek.

He was looking at her intently and watched her move. _Spencer._ Suddenly, everything made sense. It made sense how she was so hurt when she saw that girl kiss him, it made sense why she felt sad after seeing that girl at the booking area, it made sense why she let that guy's words get to her so much.

The woman that he loved, this independent and beautiful woman that he valued so much…. Is still slightly broken. He was overwhelmed with determination to make her feel better, to mend her broken pieces. He knew how it felt to have your heart stomped on. In fact, he had to live through that every day when he was with the she-devil named Caroline.

In his thoughts, he hadn't notice that she was waiting for an answer. The silence was deafening and she felt horrible. "Please say something" She pleaded him in a broken voice. He grabbed both of her hands instantly and kissed them both. He looked her in the eye and place a hand on her cheek.

"Jess, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. I'm the one who should be scared and I am but I push that feeling away and I savour every second I get to spend with you. You don't ever have to worry about loving more because no one can love anyone as much as I love you. I know Spencer hurt you and I know that you'll be a little scared from time to time, but you have to believe that I'd never hurt you like that." He couldn't help the lone tear that had escaped his eye.

She crashed her lips onto his, pouring out all the emotion into this kiss. When they pulled away she chuckled a little and smiled, her actions were mirrored by him. "Nicholas, promise me we'll never give up on this, okay?" She said and he nodded.

"Never."

**A/N- So, I hope you enjoyed and I'd like to thank you for your continued support! Follow, review, favourite, your choice! See you in the next chapter! Bye! ****J**


	12. Schmidt's super powers

**A/N- Hey! So, I hope this didn't take too long. I hope you enjoy!**

Schmidt's super power.

"Oh come on, Nick. There aren't any _sea bears_ that are going to eat us here." Jess said with a roll of her eyes. They were doing Jess' wish, which was having a corny romantic walk on the beach. Except their topic was anything but romantic.

"But I saw it on Spongebob! You need to draw a circle around you." He tried to reason with her. "Loon" She replied and chuckled. They walked down to a spot on the beach that had the most perfect view of the shimmering ocean that had a slight shade of orange from the reflection of the sunset.

"Oh my God, Nick. The view is so beautiful!" She was staring out into the ocean with bright eyes. Nick smiled, looking at her. "The view is gorgeous." He says in a soft voice while still keeping his eyes on her. She turns to him and smiles brightly.

"I know, right?! The sunset looks amazing here!" She exclaimed and jumped slightly. He shook his head and met her eyes with his. "Not that. You." He clarified and her cheeks reddened as she tried to hide her blush.

He pulled her waist to his and looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms, whose face was mere inches from his. "You are beautiful." He said before lifting her up in his arms and kissed her passionately as her arms found their way behind his neck and her legs lift up.

He spun them around before returning her to the ground. She looked up at him and giggled in the adorable way that she does. "Was that sappy enough for you, Jess?" He asked as he chuckled. "Maybe." She replied and pecked him on the lips once more before collapsing into the sand.

Nick took a seat beside her and looked down at her. "Nick?" She asked as she sat up and looked him in the eyes. He frowned slightly at the serious tone in her voice. "Yeah?" She licked her lips and bit down on it. "My highschool classmate, Joe, is getting married next month and he gave me a plus one and I haven't sent it back, but it's okay if you don't want to go or anything, it's just.." She rambled, clearly missing the point.

He rolled his eyes at her usual weirdness and silenced her by pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. Her eyes widened slightly at the action and looked back at him. "Are you asking me on a date to a wedding?" He grinned smugly and raised his eyebrows. "Am I asking you on a date?" She replied in an unsure voice. "I don't know, Jess. I don't like falling through roofs." He said in a mock voice.

"Ugh. Forget I asked. I'll go alone." She said with a frown and proceeded to get up. _Fix. Must fix situation. Situation is bad._ His mind thought as he quickly grabbed her hand before she walked away and moved to get on one knee. Her eyes widened and tears started to pour out.

He smiled and kissed her hand. _Why is she so happy? She said it first.._ He was slightly confused because of her reaction but continued. "Jessica Day, I would be honoured if you would allow me.." He paused as she took in a large gulp of air and cried even more. "to escort you to your classmate's wedding." He finished and was shocked to see her eyes fill with disappointment.

He tilted his head to the side in confusion and frowned. She furrowed her brows and pursed her lips. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked and got up. "You okay, Jess?" He asked as he placed his hand on her arm, but was shook off almost as soon as it landed. She glared up at him. "No! No, sir, I am not okay! I thought you were gonna propose." She finished as anger slowly vanished and sadness crept in.

Realization struck him like lightning. She thought he was going to propose. She _wanted_ him to propose. Sure, he had thought of it, he just thought that she thought they weren't ready and yet here she was, sadness in her eyes because he hadn't done what he had wanted to do since forever.

"Jess…" He started but stopped when she waved a hand in front of him in dismissal. "No, Nick. Forget it. You think we aren't ready and I accept that, I really do. It's just…. I really think we are." She finished and her voice cracked at the end of her speech. She pursed her lips slightly and continued. "Yes. The answer is yes. I will let you escort me to the wedding." She finished. His stare was still blank and he quickly spoke up when he noticed her finish.

"Jessica, I do think we're ready, I just didn't think you did. I actually _really_ wanted to, if I'm being honest." He admitted and she hugged him tightly. "Okay then! We're going to our third wedding next month!" She smiled again, making sure not to let him notice that she was still pretty disappointed. He kissed her and lifted her up.

After arriving at the hotel room once again, clothes have flown everywhere and they were down to their underwear. "God, I love you." She whispered in his ear whilst straddling him. "I love you too, Jessica." He replied. Her hands were playing with the ends of his chest hair as his were trying to unclasp her black lacy bra.

Once it had been undone, he was about to throw it off when suddenly a loud ringing sounded in their ears. She pulled back from his neck and frowned slightly. "Just ignore it" He said and then pulled at her head to kiss her.

The ringing had stopped for five seconds until it rung again. He groaned loudly and grabbed his phone from the night stand next to the bed. "Who the hell is this?" He growled into the phone. "Jeez, you seem awfully grouchy this evening, Nicholas." That voice was annoyingly familiar and he most certainly didn't want to be hearing it.

"What the hell do you want, Schmidt?" He said between gritted teeth but then nearly moaned as Jess' hand started to massage him through his boxers. "I was just calling to remind you of your grandmother's use of chutney. " Schmidt smiled widely on the other line, oblivious to the interruption. Okay, maybe he knew he would be interrupting the two love birds in something.

Nick frowned even more, anger rising in him. "What does my grandmother and chutney have to do with anything?!" He raised his voice. Jess looked up from her position between his legs, confused as to why he would be talking about his grandmother at a time like this, also beginning to lose all twirliness.

Nick saw the confusion on her face and shrugged, indicating he had no idea what was going on as well. "Everything!" Schmidt shouted through the phone. "Don't you want to follow your grandmother's silky soft _foot_steps?" Nick shook his head. "I still have no idea what you're getting to about my grandma's foot, Schmidt." He pursed his lips.

"Nicholas, I have found a way to persuade you into using the skin softening, heaven's gift that is the so called chutney. Don't you want silky smooth, perfect and lady attracting skin?" He finished. Nick took a deep intake of breath as he tried to control his temper. "Schmidt, I do not want to have your _smooth, perfect _and whatever the hell you just said skin. Why the hell would I?" He saw Jess' brows furrow even further and she crawled her way up his body.

"What?! Who wouldn't want to be like me?! Let alone not accept the offer of having skin like mine?!" Schmidt yelled angrily into his _box that does stuff_ as Nick describes it. Jess rolled off his body as any chance of being twirly after that were close to nothing in her mind. Nick sighed loudly.

"I don't know what you want, Schmidt but I'm hanging up now." He said before quickly ending the call and looking over at Jess and sinking into the bed as he saw the expression on her face. "No?" He asked and closed one of his eyes as he scrunched up his face. "I don't think I could get down and twirly after hearing about your grandmother, her foot, chutney and Schmidt's smooth and… whatever skin." She said then got up and put a robe around herself.

He sighed. _Thanks a lot, Schmidt! It's like your super power to know _**_exactly_**_ when to interrupt._ He thought then rolled over and fell asleep.

One week filled with trips to different hotels, beaches and bars later, they arrived back at the loft.

Nick placed his key in the lock and looked over at Jess. "I'm going to miss the roommate free life and being able to break the bed without any complaints." He said with a smile as she chuckled. "So am I. Maybe we should just move out and move in so we can break that house as much as we want." Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said.

She expected him to freak out Nick Miller style again but instead she heard him say "That would be heaven. Sex and your sandwiches, I've wanted that since forever." He said and then twisted the lock.

"What the…?" Nick asked as he found Elizabeth beside a kimono clad Schmidt on the couch. Schmidt rose from his slumber and his eyes popped. "What are you doing here?! I am not cheating on Cece if that's what you're saying." He said in a panicked manner.

Jess screamed and ran over to Schmidt and bathed him in punches, slaps and scratches. "You scroundel! You cheated on Cece?! You… You homeless… You homeless hobo!" Jess shouted between punches.

"Jessica! I have a lack of under garments over here!" He shouted as he realized his nudity. "Eww" She said as she backed away. "What's going on here?" Elizabeth said sleepily as she too rose from her sleep. Jess inhaled deeply then looked at Schmidt.

"Elizabeth, I bet you're a really nice and sweet person but with all the kindness in my heart can you please leave. We have to talk about how Schmidt had just cheated.." She said but was cut off by Schmidt's louder voice saying "On my test! Yes, Elizabeth. I am not proud of it, but I have cheated on my test in…. that.. thing." He interrupted then guided Elizabeth out the door by the small of her back. Elizabeth turned once she was out the door, looking more confused than ever.

"I loved having you here, my dear. I'll call you." He said with a fake smile before slamming the door. He turned around with wide eyes as he saw Nick and Jess standing there. Nick with his hands in his pockets and his face turning into a full blown turtle face and Jess in her best angry teacher pose.

"Look, I can explain.." He started before getting thrown to the ground by a surprisingly strong Jess. "Tell Cece!"She shouted as she pinned him down and scratched his face. "No!" He shouted back as he struggled to get free from her hold.

Nick pulled her away as she shouted for him to let her go. "Schmidt, tell Cece and I'll try to keep Jess from killing you." He said as he struggled to keep her in his arms. "You think she can kill me?! I am a very strong man!" He shouted as he got up and his face turned into an expression of horror as he ran to a mirror.

"Oh no! Is there a line on my face?! No! There's a line on my face!" He shouted as he massaged the line and winced as he felt a bolt of pain spread through his face. "Jessica! You ruined me!" He exclaimed as he turned around to find Jess with a smug smile on her face.

She turned around and walked to her room, leaving a horrified Schmidt to assess his options. Nick patted him on the back and sat down on the bed next to him. "You have to tell her, man. This is the second time. What were you thinking?" Nick said then shook his head at him.

"I don't know, Nick. It was a stupid thing to do. I know that now. I just… I don't want to lose Cece." He said in a vulnerable voice. These talks that they have are a reminder of the solid and true friendship that existed underneath all the teasing and mocking. It also reminded Nick that under all the douche moments that Schmidt has, he's still the sweet and caring guy he was ten years ago.

"Look, Schmidt, we all make dumb decisions and those decisions have a fall out but the point is, Schmidt, is that you have to deal with that fall out." Nick pursed his lips and looked at his best friend. In all honesty, he did feel sympathy for him. Sure, he was also really pissed off because he had cheated on Cece but he knew that Schmidt loved Cece with all of his douchey heart. He also knew that when he had chosen Cece, he still had feelings for Elizabeth.

Schmidt inhaled deeply and looked over at Nick. "You're right." He said before getting up and looking down at Nick. "I'll tell her. Thanks for the talk, man. Please make sure Jess doesn't spill to Cece before I do. It seems they have some kind of thing where no one can not know something that the other does. I'll never understand women." Nick patted him on the back and said goodbye before exiting the room.

He made his way to Jess' room and opened the door. "Hey" He heard her mumble from her seated position on the couch. "You okay?" He asked as he sat beside her. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts. She wasn't as responsive as she usually was. She sighed in response to his question.

"It's just.. I'm so mad at Schmidt right now because I know what it's like to be cheated on and I don't want Cece to feel that way." Nick took a deep breath as he knew that she was still affected by the events that happened while she was still in a relationship with Spencer and he knew she loved her best friend and wanted to protect Cece as much as she could.

"Jess, I know it's hard because you care for Cece a lot but you have to let them deal with this for their own for now. They'll handle it and you and Cece can go hate on Schmidt after he had told her. Just let him tell her himself." She looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Okay" She whispered and smiled brightly in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Hey, I'm excited for Portland! Mama's coming home!" She exclaimed, happiness beginning to fill her eyes. He smiled at her and place his hand on her knee. "So am I, Jess. I can't wait to attend Jay's.." Jess shook her head and corrected him. "Joe, Nick. It's Joe." He nodded and continued "That's what I said. Anyways, I can't wait to go to our third wedding."

She smiled brightly and kissed him softly on the lips. She still wasn't over how sweet his kisses could be but then suddenly their kisses deepened and she was now laying under him on her bed. He trailed kisses down her neck as she lifted his shirt. "Nick.." She moaned lightly as he suck on a soft spot on her neck.

It was getting hot, his kisses more urgent and their shirts were off. He was about to remove her bra when "Nicholas!" Schmidt shouted as he swung open the door of her room. He was smiling brightly at them as Nick and Jess glared at him.

"I'm proud to say that I have gathered the courage to admit my ridicule mistake to Cecelia and hopefully I won't get kicked in the gonads. Nicholas, I salute to you for getting a trip to the Netherlands tonight. Have a fine evening, my friends." He finished and before closing the door, Nick had shouted "Jar, Schmidt! God damn it, Jar!"

"Jesus, it's like he has some kind of power to know just when to interrupt!" Jess shouted as she pushed lightly on his chest to push him off her. "That's what I said! Hey, Jess?" She looked over at him. "Yeah?" He raised his eyebrows in response and she knew what he meant but her twirliness worn off the moment Schmidt mentioned his gonads.

"Not tonight, Nicholas." She said as he sighed audibly and pull closer to him and she snuggled into the crook of his neck and drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Nick. I love you" Jess sleepily mumbled as she slowly fell asleep. " I love you too, Jessica. Good night." He responded as he kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.

**A/N- Oh! You're there? How lucky am I to have you here? Anyways, while you're reading this, I'd like to tell you that I very much appreciate that you're even reading this. Thanks for your support. The next chapter will probably be about Nick and Jess trying to calm each of their best friends whilst trying not to kill each other. Have a fine day, my friend! Good bye!**


	13. Love making up with you

**A/N- Hello, guys! So I hope this didn't take too long. Hope you enjoy this. **

Love making up with you

"Cece, I think Schmidt needs to talk to you." Jess' soft and for some reason concerned voice rang in Cece's ears. Cece scrunched up her face and raised a brow in confusion. She didn't know what her best friend was so worried about.

"Okay..?" She replied and Jess pursed her lips and held her hand. "Look, Ceece. I love you. You are the best woman in the world and Schmidt is an _idiot_ for cheating on you with Elizabeth." Suddenly Jess' eyes went wide in realization of what she had just blurted out. "Oh boy" She whispered and looked up to Cece's surprised face.

"What… Did you just.. what? No. Nonononononono!" Cece yelled in disbelief and stood up from her spot on the couch. Jess followed and started "Cece, please calm down" Cece glared at Jess with pure anger and hurt in her eyes. Jess knew that face. That's her 'I'm going on a killing spree' face.

"Calm down?!" She shouted and laughed humourlessly then returned to her original angry face. "You're telling me to calm down when I just found out that Schmidt. Schmidt, the guy I called my wedding off for, the guy who cheated on me once before but I forgive, the guy who _White Fang_-ed me in the middle of nowhere. Yeah. Remember that guy, Jess? I just found out he cheated on me again with his college sweet heart." Her voice cracked at the end ad her eyes that were filled with anger were now replaced by despair and hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Cece. He's an idiot for cheating on you. He just lost the most amazing, beautiful and awesome girl in the universe." Jess said as she hugged her on the couch and let Cece cry on her shoulder. It was very rare to see Cece like this, which only made her heart break even more at the sight of her best friend's tears.

"Schmidt, you did tell Cece you needed to talk to her, right?" Nick said as Schmidt paced in front of his bed. "Yes, Nicholas. I texted her. Look, read it yourself! Jesus, Nick! You have so many questions! I'm not miss Universe and you aren't one of the judges! Stop asking so much!" Schmidt snapped as he threw his smart phone at Nick which he luckily caught.

_Cecelia, I have been wondering if you are available for an appointment with me at 3:00 in the afternoon. Please punch something or let out any stress or anger you have at any object you please before arriving at my home. I wish to see you later._

_-Schmidt_

Nick's brows furrowed as he finished reading the ridiculous message his best friend had just sent to the Cece. "Schmidt! Appointment? Punch something before arriving here… What the hell is this, man?!"

"I don't know! I don't want to hurt her, Nick! I love her. I can't lose her, I just can't." Schmidt finished as his voice slightly cracked at the end and collapsed beside Nick with his head in his hands. Nick pursed his lips and placed his hand on Schmidt's back.

Nick knew that Schmidt could be an idiot sometimes and that 90 percent of the time he was a douche but he also knew that behind all that he was still the big guy he had been 10 years ago. He messed up pretty bad this time and he didn't know what advice to give.

"Listen, Schmidt. You messed up big time with this one-" Schmidt glared at Nick and flicked a finger on his forehead. Nick winced and rubbed the slightly red spot on his forehead. "What the hell was that for?!" He shouted and looked over at Schmidt.

"I don't need to be reminded of how bad I screwed up every second, Nick! I know how bad this is!" He shouted. Nick took a deep breath and tried to control his temper and raised his hands.

"All I'm saying is that I know that when you break this to her it's going to be hard and you'll probably get a black eye but if you really love her then you have to try your best to at least try to get her back." Nick finished and Schmidt stared at him with big eyes.

Just then they heard the loft door open and slam into the wall behind it. "SCHMIDT! GET OUT HERE, YOU SON OF A-" Cece's shouting was interrupted by a frightened Schmidt exiting the room like a scared dog.

Jess was standing behind Cece with apology in her eyes. "Cecelia, hello. It's nice to see you." Schmidt said in a very nervous voice. His heart was beating hard in his chest and it was breaking with the knowledge that after this he could possibly have lost the love of his life forever because of some shots with his college sweetheart.

Cece shot daggers at him with her eyes and shouted "DO NOT _CECELIA_ ME, SCHMIDT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH WHEN YOUR MOUTH WAS ON YOUR EX'S MOUTH JUST 9 HOURS AGO!" Schmidt's eyes went wide with that and his fear grew by a mountain then glared at Jess.

"You told her?! God, Jessica! I asked you to do one thing! Are you capable of doing anything?!" Schmidt shouted at her which made Cece only angrier by let's say a million.

"DO NOT PIN THIS ON HER, SCHMIDT! YOU ARE THE ONE AT FAULT HERE! YOU ARE THE IDIOT WHO CHEATED ON ME TWICE!" She finished and launched at him, pinning him to the ground and punching him in the chest.

"You stupid liar! How could you?! I trusted you!" She said with tears on her face, no longer angry but feeling betrayed and sad. She kept on attacking him as Schmidt tried to release himself and when he managed to get up Cece just started on hitting him again.

"Please, Cece! I'm so sorry! I love you so much." Schmidt said between her hits and put down his arms when she stepped away.

She laughed a humourless laugh and looked at him so he could see the damage he had done. "You love me? Haha.. That's funny, Schmidt. I guess that cheating on people is a sign of _love._ What is love anyway?! It doesn't mean anything! Everytime I've put myself out there I end up getting hurt and the worst part is….. is that I thought you would be different. I thought we could move on and put everything that's happened behind us and start over but you just repeat everything." She finished as she didn't hold back the tears that stung her eyes and let the waterfall of sadness pour down her face.

Schmidt felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't lose her. He had finally gotten his dream girl and he messed everything up. He let a lone tear drip down his face. He never cried, he had sworn he wouldn't let anything hurt him after he moved out of his parent's house and into his college dorm but this was too much, too painful but he has no right to complain, he was the one who was stupid enough to cheat.

"Please, Cece. I can't lose you. I don't want to lose you. Please, I love you." He begged as he stepped forward and she stepped away in disgust at the man she didn't know anymore. She shook her head and a small sad smile played at her lips as she placed her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Schmidt." It was barely above a whisper but it tore his heart in half. He heard the slam of the door and collapsed on the floor. It's over. He had just lost the only thing he had ever valued more than anything. He just lost the love of his life.

"Jess, I know she's your friend but cut Schmidt some slack!" Nick nearly shouted as Jess glared at him from across his room. She raised her hands and took a deep breath. She scoffed, "Cut him some slack, Nick?! He cheated on my best friend!" She shouted back as he inhaled, trying his best to control his temper.

He stepped closer and began, "Yeah, Jess? Well, you probably don't know how badly he was treated by Cece when they got together." This left Jess slightly stunned as she hadn't the slightest idea of how Cece treated him. All she knew (rather, all she knew) was that Schmidt, the bastard had cheated and hurt her.

Nick tilted his head slightly and lifted one of his fingers. "Why don't I fill you in on what happened." Jess stepped forward with her arms crossed, her brows now furrowed. Cece hadn't really told her much about the relationship, just the important parts but not much detail which made her slightly uncomfortable because they usually tell each other everything. Jess even knew the date Cece had learned to use the toilet all by herself.

Jess got lost in her thoughts and didn't realize Nick was talking. "He left him in her car with the window slightly open because she didn't want her other friends to see him!" Nick finally finished and Jess' eyes widened at how cruel Cece could be. She was so focused on Schmidt's wrong doings that she hadn't considered the things Cece could have done. _It doesn't matter. Cheating is cheating and there's no excuse for that._ She thought

"So what if Cece was mean?! He cheated, Nick! He betrayed and lied to her. He hurt her. There's absolutely no excuse whatsoever for cheating! Why are you trying to defend him, Nick?! He cheated. Cheating is horribly wrong. End of story. There's nothing else to say, Nick." She finished and her voice slightly softened.

"I'm defending him because he's my best friend too, Jess and I know him. I know he makes stupid mistakes and I know he's made the biggest screw up of his life but I have to stand by him." He finished.

"Yeah but Cece is mine and she's the one who got hurt, not him. Maybe he _should_ suffer." Jess said but was interrupted by Nick's raised voice. He didn't know why he was still so mad and angry at her but he was and he was trying to force himself to calm the hell down yet his body refused.

"_Ugh! _You drive me _nuts,_ Jessica Day!" He shouted as he stepped closer and so did she until they were face to face. "You're one to speak! You drive me more insane than anything!" She angrily replied.

"Why don't you just shut up and for one second just stop being such a know it all!" He shouted and their faces were inching even closer but neither of them noticed. She was more angry than she could ever imagine and she didn't know why. "Me?! Ha. Why don't you shut up and for once just stop being such a pessimistic jerk!"

The air around them was heated and Nick was becoming more and more aware of their close proximity. He was having dirty thoughts and he loved and hated the fact that she could make him this aroused during a time like this. He looked down and noticed how close her cleavage was to his face as she was standing on her toes, trying to match him.

"Well?! Say something!" She shouted as the anger in her eyes rose at his silence. He was breathing heavily now. "Shut up, Jess" His voice more serious and quieter. How dare he tell her to shut up?!

"Don't tell me to shut up! You shut up!" Her anger only rising at how he was demanding her to shut up and at the fact that she was getting kinda twirly. He breathed in again and moved even closer so that they were so close that a ruler probably wouldn't fit between them.

"I said _shut up_" He repeated and her eyes filled with even more rage and so did his at her stubbornness. "Make me!" She challenged and returned to her feet and crossed her arms. He was more angry than he had ever been but he was also more turned on than ever.

"Fine!" He roared and crashed his lips on hers. He could feel all the anger in the kiss, all the passion. This wasn't soft or loving or gentle. This was rough and hard and different from anything they had ever experienced.

She broke the kiss and glared at him. "You're a jerk!" She shouted in his face and he kissed her hard again and broke it off once more. "You're a know it all!" He replied in a loud voice before resuming their kiss and cupping her butt and lifting her up before not so gently dropped her on his desk.

He started to trail hot kisses down her neck as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. "You're a mess!" She once again mocked him and he stopped his actions and looked up at her. "Would you just stop talking for five seconds, Jess?!" She frowned and stared at him.

"Never! Never ever never! You keep on kissing me and I don't want it right now" She said in a childish voice. He frowned and kissed her again. She pulled his pants down as he pulled her bra aside. "You never listen to anything, do you?!" She said as she stopped kissing him and his anger rose at her stubbornness.

He stopped doing anything. He just stood there staring at her. She felt angry that he had stopped when she was getting excited and she was also just mad that she was mad. "Why are you just standing there?!" She angrily questioned.

"You said you don't want to be doing this right now and that I never listen so I'm just following your orders." He said in a voice that she knew was meant to mock her. She rolled her eyes. "Well, don't stop now! Jesus, it's like you're _trying_ to make me mad." She said as she tried to pull him towards her but he wouldn't budge.

"Why are you so mad? You're the one who said I should listen so that's what I'm doing and you're angry about it." He took a step back. He was no longer angry, she could see it in his eyes that he wanted something else. She wanted her to do something else. He wanted her to beg and her stubborn nature just won't accept that.

She stood up and realized that she had near to nothing on and that she was standing there half naked with only her black barely-there underwear to cover her, the rest were banished in the moment. Nick was trying his best not to throw her on the bed but he wanted to make her beg.. Just a little.

"What? Do you want me to beg or something?" She asked and her eyes widened just a little as she saw the look on his face that answered her question and the answer was yes. If she wanted her twirliness satisfied, she would have to beg and that was something she wouldn't have done in a million years.

She rolled her eyes. She wouldn't beg. Two could play at this game. Neither were angry anymore, they were both too stubborn to admit they wanted each other at the moment. She turned around and bent down, sticking her butt out at him as she picked up her dress.

He gulped hard as he felt something twitch in his boxers. She turned around and put on the sexiest face she could muster. "Well, I'm not one to beg, Nick. So, I guess I'll have to leave and take a long hot shower. Maybe satisfy my other needs in the process." She said in a low husky voice that drove him crazy.

She walked closer to him until her breasts were rubbing at his bare chest. He was trying to keep calm, trying to keep that tiny ounce of control he had but that was all shattered when he felt her whisper in his ear, "I better go get wet somewhere else"

She began to walk away but was almost instantly pulled back into his arms. She looked up at him from below. She saw no anger, not a single ounce of it, instead she saw lust and desperation and that only served to increase her desire.

"I think you'd be better off here." He said before gently pushing her onto the bed, crawling on top of her shortly after. She smiled as she knew she got what she wanted.

They had finished their little session and Jess was now lying on his chest, playing with the dark brown hair that covered it. "I love making up with you, Nicholas." She said in a playful voice and looked up. He grinned and pushed some hair out of her face. "We should fight more" She giggled and gently smacked his chest.

They just finished clothing themselves when they heard the loud slam of the door. _Oh no_. Jess thought as she looked to Nick and he raised his shoulders and dropped them back down. They apparently didn't take as long as Jess thought they did or maybe Cece and Schmidt's fight went faster than she thought.

Jess and Nick exited his room to find Schmidt on the floor, balled up like a little kid. Schmidt hadn't noticed them approaching him and jumped a little when he felt Jess' comforting hand on his shoulder as Nick and Jess sat on both sides of him.

"Hey, Schmidt." Jess said. She didn't know if she should pity him or hate him. She didn't know what to do, honestly.

"Jesus, Jessica. I just lost the love of my life and I had to listen to your animalistic noises in the process. It's like you're _trying_ to make things worse. I blame you for all this, by the way. This is your fault." Schmidt suddenly said which angered her. He was trying to blame them now?

Jess stood up, no pity left in her eyes. "Are you trying to pin this on us now? Are you serious?" Schmidt and Nick stood up, Nick standing beside Jess and Schmidt in front of them with a serious look on his face.

"Yes. This is _your _fault. If you and Nick hadn't been gone on your ludicrous vacation then you could have prevented all this." Nick turtle faced and crossed his arms. "Schmidt, you made a huge mistake, this is the consequence, deal with it, don't try to pin it on everyone." Jess nodded in agreement when she remembered her other roommate.

"Where's Winston anyway? Why isn't he here?" Nick tilted his head slightly when he realized that he hadn't seen him since they got here. "Yeah. Where is he?" He asked curiously. Schmidt scoffed. "Again, if you weren't out on your-" He was interrupted by Jess raising her voice and telling him to just get to the point.

"That _is_ the point, Jessica" He answered and she sighed deeply, no longer wanting to fight. "The other point, Schmidt." He nodded and started, "He's hanging out with one of his friends and I guess he got drunk and passed out in his place. Man, he knows how to party." Jess suddenly froze as she saw Winston and a familiar figure walked through the door.

He was just as tall as she remembered. He still had his fluffy brown hair, his eyes were still brown, his muscles still bulged but there was one thing that was different, she felt nothing for him. Nothing but the need to push him out the door, out of her life, out of her and Nick's relationship.

He noticed her standing next to a male figure that he barely noticed, all he saw was his ex girlfriend that he had been with over 10 years ago.

"Jess?" He called her out of her thoughts and she looked at him and her eyes went wide. "Jake, what are you doing here?" She replied in an unsure voice. _This is my nightmare. _She thought to herself as she looked over at Nick and back at the tall man in front of her.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. She didn't hug back, just patted him on his back and pulled back. "I'm with Winston. I met him at the bar a couple of days ago and we got trashed." He finished then tilted his head.

"What are you doing here? It's been so long since we… since I.." He trailed off. She raised her eyebrows as she remembered very clearly how much of a jerk he'd been to her the last time she'd seen him.

"I live here." She said simply and he frowned slightly. "You live with three guys? That's weird. How'd you meet them?" He questioned. _Yup. Still the same judgmental prick._ Her mind said as she breathed in. "On Craigslist. I saw their ad and I moved in." She knew what was going on in his mind. He's judging. He always is.

"Woah. Isn't that dangerous?" Can't he just back off for once? She still had hatred towards him and she was lucky that she wasn't what she'd feared she would be before they broke up. "Yes. Yes it is and I know that." She said, slight resentment in her voice.

She remembered Nick beside her and she realized that he must feel out of place. She looked at Nick and smiled, seeing his shoulders relax, she put her arm in his. She looked back at Jake. "This is Nick, my boyfriend." She introduced as she saw Nick smile slightly and reach his hand out. Jake seemed shocked, he thought he was just a loser from across the hall or something.

"Nick, this is Jake, the jer-" She stopped herself from making that mistake and corrected herself. "I mean, my old friend." She put on a fake smile as she watched them shake hands and put their hands back down.

The night went on as usual. They chatted and talked about anything, they drank and played true American but stopped when Winston fell from his chair and nearly broke his arm, they said their goodbyes and Jake was about to leave now.

"I guess I'll see you soon, Jess." He said, totally ignoring Nick's presence. Nick was uncomfortable for the most part of the night and just played along. He also noticed that Jess seemed to not like Jake's presence in the loft and for some reason, that made him relax just a little as he watched him exit the loft.

They were in Jess' room, about to go to sleep when Nick popped the question they had been avoiding the second they stepped in the room.

"Jess, who is he?" She looked at him from across the bed and sat up. She pursed her lips and looked him in the eye. "Nick, he's just someone I don't want to talk about." She replied then looked at her hands. Nick sighed. He knew this wouldn't be easy.

"You can tell me anything, Jess. It's okay." He said reassuringly and laid a hand on her arm. She looked at him again and inhaled. "We dated years ago and I was miserable but I kept on going because a part of me thought he was the one. That was until I had my pregnancy scare and he dumped me the day after I told him. He said he just _didn't like the idea of fatherhood_." Nick frowned at how much of a jerk he'd been to her.

"Luckily, the test was negative and I never saw him again, which I was kind of glad of. He had treated me like I was just this girl who was lucky enough to have him, he even told me that sometimes. He said that if I didn't dress how he liked, there were other girls that would do it for him so I changed myself and lied to myself and it was horrible. He would judge everything I do and say and even wear. He was like a spawn of the devil." She said and then just sat there, remembering how bad he was.

"He's a jerk, Jess. He took you for granted and I'm sorry. I love you." He finished and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She smiled and laid back down. "Love you too." She mumbled in a sleepy voice and snuggled into his chest.

Meanwhile, Schmidt is sitting in his room, drunk as hell, listening to Adele and wearing Cece's bra. He sobbed like a baby and smiled then cried again.

"Cecelia, I forgot to tell you that my foot makes click clack sounds. You probably hate that.." He said in a drunk voice into her voicemail. He stopped and 5 minutes later dialled a number again.

"I really miss your boobs! I want to eat them. Put them in a bowl and eat them." He drunkenly shouted into the phone. "Schmidt? What do you mean you miss my breasts?" Big Bob said in a confused voice into his phone. _Misses my boobs? What the hell?_

"Oops! Wrong number.." He said and then hung up.

**A/N- I hope you liked that and updates will be coming soon! Reviews are welcome. Have a great day! **


End file.
